Sueño e Insomio
by SeikaDragon
Summary: Traduccion:Kanda y Allen van a una mision al Sur de Francia en busca de una inocencia pero Allen al parecer cae bajo la influencia de esta. ¿podrá ayudarlo? YULLEN
1. ¿Dónde esta Allen?

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

**Traductor**: SeikaDragon

**Pareja**: Kanda &Allen – Yullen

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

_**Notas**__: Esta historia esta basada parcialmente en los cuentos de Grim y Perrault; y probablemente parcialmente de alguna que otra mitología. Es una versión extraña de la Bella Durmiente, básicamente, pero modificada para D.Gray-Man._

_La historia se basa tras una misión donde misteriosamente Allen cae bajo los efectos del poder de una "Inocencia". _

_Espero que la disfruten._

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

"_Allen condenado Walker_" – Kanda gritó, su voz estaba enronquecida gracias a los llamados que había realizado, tratando de encontrar a Allen.

Se habían separado en algún momento durante la pelea contra con los Akumas, pero estaban en un gran denso bosque que Kanda nunca pensó que tendría problemas de encontrar a Allen de nuevo. Si Allen seguía peleando, el podría ser capaz de escucharlo a través del follaje, pero después de que Kanda despacho a su propio Akuma, Allen ya había desaparecido. Kanda no pensó que se había separado tanto, pero no importa cuanto tiempo llamó a Allen, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que estaba corriendo alrededor del bosque y Kanda odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a preocuparse por el idiota del Moyashi. Allen siempre terminaba completamente en problemas con mucha facilidad y era tan estúpido y fácil de embaucar. Aún si Kanda tenía la regla de completar primero la misión a cualquier costo, Allen era el tipo de persona que Kanda no ayudaría pero aún así lo cuidaba de cualquier manera.

" ¡_Idiota Moyashi! ¡Ven aquí!_" – Kanda gritó nuevamente como se detuvo de correr y escuchar por cualquier sonido en el bosque. Se escuchaba el trinar de algunos pájaros en la distancia y el sonido suave del viento que surcaba las hojas y ramas, pero ninguna señal de algo más que los seres que residen en el bosque, después de todo.

La batalla con el Akuma había generado un caos que cualquier esperanza de rastrear a Allen en el bosque era mínima y Kanda sinceramente esperaba que Allen no hubiera sido tan tonto para terminar seriamente herido por el Akuma. Estaba oscureciendo y eso podría aún dificultar más su tarea de encontrar a Allen – especialmente si el estaba inconsciente y no podía escuchar el llamado de Kanda.

Habían sido enviados junto con un Buscador al Sur de Francia para tratar con los rumores de un siervo monstro en el bosque. No habían encontrado al siervo, pero 

hallaron toneladas de Akumas esperando por ellos, tan pronto llegaron. Allen insistió que el Buscador se quedara fuera del bosque pero ahora Allen era quién estaba perdido. Timcanpy no se veía por ningún lado tampoco, y aún cuando Kanda trató de contactarlo a través de su propio golem negro, no dió señal alguna.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la neblina comenzó a descender a través del bosque, haciendo que su tiempo se acortara. Si la niebla se hacia más densa, se obstaculizará más la señal y tratar de encontrar a Allen con la densa niebla solamente con la vista seria aún más difícil.

"_trata de nuevo_"– dijo a su golen como este volaba alrededor de su cabeza. Deteniéndose por un momento, suspendido en el aire, y para el alivio de Kanda, abrió su boca y una variación estática salió de la transmisión, perdiendo continuamente el enfoque.

Timcanpy estaba en un cuarto en algún lugar – una gran sala con pilares de piedra a lo lejos tanto como podía ver Kanda por la pésima imagen que recibía. En el centro de la sala había una caja y la imagen perdió enfoque y momento después se aclaró mostrando una imagen más cerca. Había borrosidad en la imagen y Kanda se percató de un cristal o vidrio o algo similar estaba mal enfocado, y Tincanpy estaba aleteando sobre la caja, porque dentro de ella, estaba Allen con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido.

Kanda sintió una llama de furia – "_ ¿Qué condenados infiernos estas haciendo dormido? Idiota"_ – gritó, pero ya sea porque Allen estaba profundamente dormido o la caja obstaculizaba cualquier sonido ya que Allen mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su rostro permaneció inmóvil.

Kanda maldijo – "_ ¿Dónde estas?_"– preguntó a Timcanpy y recibió otra transmisión. Una gran cantidad de información se perdió por la estática, pero Kanda pudo ver piezas de la pelea de Allen con el Akuma, el follaje alrededor de ellos como trató de encontrar su camino de regreso a Kanda después de la pelea, y al final de este, una pequeña cabaña con vestigios de humo que salían a través de la chimenea. Allen tuvo que empujar la puerta de la cerca y entró, llamando a los habitantes del lugar pero ninguno respondió. Llegó hasta la puerta y tocó, y Kanda escuchó el pequeño jadeo de sorpresa de Allen cuando repentinamente surgió una sacudida. La transmisión de Timcanpy mostró una luz brillosa como Allen puso un pie dentro de la casa y dando por terminado la transmisión.

"_Trata de despertar a ese Moyashi idiota. Voy en camino_"– Kanda dijo a Timcanpy, cerrando la comunicación, comenzando a buscar señales de la parte del bosque que Timcanpy había transmitido. Si Allen muriera, Kanda podría personalmente llamarlo de vuelta a la vida y entonces matarlo de nuevo por causar todo este problema. Mejor que todo estuviera bien.

Continuara…


	2. El misterioso bosque

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 2****. El misterioso bosque**

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Los primeros indicios del amanecer comenzaron amostrarse cuando Kanda finalmente encontró la pequeña cabaña que vio en la transmisión de Timcanpy. Era casi invisible en la niebla de la mañana que la rodeaba y suficientemente pequeña que era tan fácil perderla debido a los árboles que la cercaban. Fue el propio golem de Kanda que lo alertó cuando voló en frente de su rostro y lo guió hacia esa dirección.

No existía un jardín que rodeara la cabaña – o si alguna vez hubo alguno, no había sido tan extenso con todos esos arbustos y malezas, Kanda tuvo que abrirse paso a través de la hierba. El roció había humedecido sus botas y chaqueta de tal manera que el podía sentir que el material rechinaba como caminaba. Maldijo a Allen nuevamente y se preguntaba que demonios había pensado el estúpido del Moyashi para haber decido venir en primer lugar.

Cuando Kanda tocó la puerta, esta se abrió con el contacto de su puño, igual como había sucedido con Allen, pero en vez de los altos pilares que Timcanpy había mostrado en la transmisión, en el interior tan sólo era una simple cabaña como cualquier otra. Las paredes eran delgadas pero mantenían el calor de las llamas que provenían de la chimenea a un lado del único cuarto de la cabaña; habiendo también una mecedora y una alfombra cerca del hogar. Una anciana estaba sentada en la silla y estaba tejiendo con un uso, algo que estaba como extendiendo para continuar su labor. A la perspectiva general, tenia la apariencia de una anciana normal, exceptuando que en esa cabaña no había nada a excepción de la alfombra, la silla y la chimenea; ciertamente no existía manera que alguien pudiera vivir en ese desolado lugar con esa edad.

Kanda le dirigió una mirada rabiosa – _"¿Dónde está?" _–demandó como la anciana detuvo la mecedora y lentamente dirigió su mirada a Kanda

Ella sonrió torpemente –"_ ¿ a quién estas buscando?_"

"_Al Exorcista que vino aquí. Se que esta por aquí_"– Kanda soltó impacientemente pero todo lo que hizo la anciana se giró hacia la chimenea y siguió tejiendo.

"_Al que buscas esta dormido_–_ dormido hasta que sea despertado por quien ama…_"

"_¿Dónde está?_" – Kanda la interrumpió, completamente molesto con este contratiempo que había surgido en su misión y no ayudaba en su humor la desaparición de Allen aunando que lo buscó por toda la noche.

La anciana apuntó hacia la chimenea –"_por ese camino_"– ella dijo.

Kanda le dirigió una mirada de enfado por un momento, pero Allen definitivamente había venido a la cabaña y definitivamente ya no estaba ahí. Kanda había trabajado como exorcista por casi toda su vida y había visto en gran medida sucesos imposibles de creer, así que siguió el camino que apuntaba el dedo de la anciana, y el camino era a través del fuego.

El podía sentir las flamas tan pronto estuvo cerca, pero cuando alzó su mano y la puso sobre el fuego, el podía sentir la misma calidez pero no sentir la inconfortable sensación de quemadura, así que supo que la anciana estaba diciéndole la verdad – y ahí definitivamente había algo fuera de lugar. La inocencia tenía que estar ahí, Kanda lo sabia, y si tenia suerte, el podría asegurar la recuperación tanto de la Inocencia como Allen.

Se giró y tomó a su golem dentro de su abrigo, inseguro si el fuego pudiera dañarlo o no, se agachó y caminó a través de la chimenea.

Por un momento, su vista se deslumbró completamente por la llamas que estaban a su alrededor, pero cuando alcanzó la parte de atrás de la chimenea y empujó la pared de piedra, la cual desapareció por completo, y repentinamente las flamas había desaparecido y Kanda estaba parado en medio de un hermosa y verde pradera. El podía ver a distancia las torres estilo medieval del castillo, y Kanda no tenia duda que ahí era donde había ido el idiota del Moyashi. Posó sus dedos en Mugen y comenzó a caminar, desconfiando de la tranquilidad del paisaje que lo rodeaba, pero antes que llegara a la orilla de la primera colina, fue detenido por un joven, quién apreció tan de repente que casi provoca que Kanda tropiece.

" _¡Hola! ¿Esta buscando a la Bella Durmiente?_"– dijo el chico. Estaba vestido con ropas hechas con pieles gruesas y su cabello era pardo, dorado y café. Sus ojos eran cálidos pero parecía como si no pudiera enfocarlos, como si no pudiera ver a Kanda correctamente.

Kanda parpadeó, preguntándose si el chico estaba hablando de Allen, excepto por "_Bella_" (bello) era definitivamente no una palabra que Kanda utilizaría para asociar con el "_estúpido Moyashi_"

"_Si estas hablando de un pequeño, idiota de cabello blanco, entonces si_"– Respondió Kanda.

El chico miró a Kanda por un momento, y después comenzó a reír – una risa infantil y sin preocupaciones.

"_Si, ese mismo_"– dijo el joven – "_Sígueme. Es por este camino_"– dijo y Kanda siguió al chico a través del campo hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Kanda esperaba un poco más resistencia o al menos un tipo de dificultad, pero nada pasó, aún cuando llegaron al puente elevadizo. A pesar que el castillo parecía deshabitado, el puente se abrió permitiéndole pasar fácilmente a Kanda con el muchacho. El patio, como todo lo demás en esa Tierra fantástica estaba vacio y sus pasos hacia eco contra las paredes de piedra.

El chico parecía que conocía el camino ya que caminaba sin ningún signo de vacilación a través de dos grandes puertas que Kanda asumió que debían llevar hasta la sala principal. Las puertas lentamente se abrieron por si solas tan pronto como ellos dos estuvieron parados enfrente, y tan pronto como se abrieron, Kanda pudo reconocer los pilares de piedra que vió en la transmisión. En medio de la gran sala estaba un ataúd de cristal claro y Kanda no tuvo duda alguna quien descansaba ahí, tan pronto como divisó el cabello blanco que brilló a través del vidrio.

Se apresuró para llegar hasta el cofre, como un temor comenzó a surgir en su estómago. Kanda no podía sido capaz de vislumbrar a Allen dentro del ataúd durante la transmisión, pero si Allen estaba dentro del féretro, entonces probablemente era significativo que estaba muerto.

Timcanpy le dio la bienvenida a Kanda, mientras volaba de adelante hacia atrás a la altura de su oreja como si estuviera preocupado, mientras que Kanda no estaba seguro si un golem pudiera sentir ansiedad después de todo.

Kanda empujó la tapa de vidrio del ataúd para abrirlo y tan pronto como lo hizo, destruyendo la cerradura de plata que lo mantenía cerrado. Rayos de luz prismáticos fueron esparcidos por toda la sala de piedra como el cofre fue abierto, y Kanda rápidamente puso sus dedos debajo de la nariz de Allen, con esperanza de percibir soplo de vida.

"_He dicho que es la Bella durmiente. Él no está muerto_"– el chico habló detrás de su espalda tan pronto como se unió a Kanda a un lado del ataúd.

"_Él_ _ está en un ataúd_"– dijo Kanda y tomó por los hombro a Allen y lo agitó. Allen estaba aún vistiendo su abrigo de Exorcista y no se veía que estuviera lesionado, donde descansaba estaba cubierto de un satín blanco, pero no importa que tan fuerte lo movió, Allen no mostraba señales de despertar.

"_Despierta, idiota. Te dejar__é__ ahí si no te levantas ahora_"– Kanda gritó, pero cuando soltó a Allen, el cabello blanco de este solo se solo se deslizó por la almohada.

" _un beso_"– el muchacho le dijo a Kanda.

" _¿Qué?_" – Kanda demandó, girándose para ver al chico.

" ¿no conoces ningún cuento de hadas? Tienes que besar a la Bella Durmiente para que despierte"– dijo el joven seriamente.

"_este no es un cuento de hadas_"– dijo Kanda, mientras miraba furioso al chico que se atemorizó.

Pero no importa cuanto Kanda deseaba negarlo, era obvio que Allen estaba bajo un tipo de encantamiento creado por la Inocencia que ellos habían ido a buscar, y Kanda no sabía como despertarlo. Kanda se tranquilizó para pensar.

Si eso era obra del poder de la Inocencia, existen dos maneras de deshacerlo. Primero el debe encontrar la Inocencia y asegurarla. Una vez que tenga la Inocencia, Allen podrá ser libre de su influencia – pero Kanda no sabía donde estaba escondida. La segunda opción era liberar a Allen de su influencia, lo cual significa que debía debilitar la conexión que sostenía y entonces también tampoco no seria difícil de obtenerla. El problema era como hacer que Allen se liberara de la influencia de la Inocencia.

"_ya he dicho, que es necesario que lo beses_"– el chico puntualizó de nuevo.

Kanda lo ignoró y trató de levantar a Allen fuera del ataúd. Era posible que la Inocencia estuviera dentro del cofre, o haya tomado la forma del ataúd para mantener a Allen bajo una extraña coma, pero Allen no debía ser tan pesado después de todo, Kanda encontró que era imposible levantarlo para sacarlo fuera del ataúd, era como si una fuerza invisible que mantuviera a Allen pegado al cofre.

Timcanpy tiró de su cabello y Kanda le dió un golpe con la mano para alejarlo, y le dirigió una mirada de molestia antes que este volara sobre la tapa del ataúd y regresara con Kanda, obviamente tratando que Kanda viera la tapa.

Kanda le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia antes de inclinarse para revisar la tapa y poder ver una placa de plata que había sido colocada al centro del vidrio. No lo había notado en un principio debido su prisa, pero ahora podía observar que en medio de los diseños florales que adornaban la placa, había una inscripción.

_**La belle au bois dormant  
Se réveillerait par un baiser  
Donner par l'homme qui  
Elle adorera.**_

Como todos los Exorcistas, Kanda conocía lo básico de la mayoría los idiomas más populares, desde que los Exorcistas tienen que viajar a esos lugares con frecuencia. El sabía Francés lo suficiente para entender el significado de la inscripción, lo que significaba básicamente:

_**La bella durmiente del bosque,**_

_**despertará por un beso**_

__

_**de aquél quién**_

_**Ella ama.**_

Eso fue lo que pudo comprender Kanda, y al igual que el chico había dicho, la única manera que Allen despertara era por un beso. La inscripción hablaba de una mujer que era la Bella Durmiente quien despertaría por su amor, pero Allen no era chica, y Kanda esperaba que no tuviera que traer el verdadero amor de Allen para despertarlo. Kanda estaba muy seguro que Allen no estaba enamorado de nadie, desde que siempre Lavi le habla sobre mujeres, Allen solo su rostro se tornaba con brillantes tonalidades de rojo o de lo contrario no entendía a Lavi en absoluto. Si dependía que Kanda tendría que buscar el amor de Allen, eso era completamente imposible y además , Kanda no tenia el tiempo para ello.

"_Estaba en lo correcto, tú tienes que besarlo_" – dijo el chico nuevamente y Kanda lo miró furioso antes de dejar la tapa abierta.

No le agradaba pero parecía que no tenía ninguna otra alternativa. No importa lo mucho que Kanda luchó, Allen no podía permanecer ahí, y no podía dejarlo que muriera en ese lugar; y no importa cuan frío Kanda podría llegar a ser en las misiones, él no podría obligar al chico que besara a Allen sólo porque Kanda no quería hacerlo.

"_Si grabas esto, estas muerto_"– Kanda gritó a Timcanpy, quien inmediatamente voló a esconderse a tras de un pilar.

Kanda se inclinó hacia Allen. Su piel era pálida y casi sin imperfecciones a excepción de la marca roja de su maldición sobre su ojo izquierdo. Las pestañas de Allen eran inusualmente largas para un chico, y de un blanco tan puro como su cabello.

Kanda dejó escapar un suspiro y junto sus labios en un movimiento rápido, y se alejó de igual manera. Se quedó inclinado sobre Allen, buscando cualquier señal de movimiento. Realmente no esperó que algo así funcionara a pesar de lo que la inscripción indicara – después de todo, ese tipo de casos sólo pasa en los cuentos de Hadas que Lavi usaba leer cuando eran niños. Pero unos momentos después, a partir de los pálidos labios de Allen, el color comenzó a regresar a su rostro, finalmente las pestañas de Allen comenzaron a moverse hasta abrirse, y Kanda se encontró a si mismo viendo directamente los ojos grises de Allen.

" _¿Kanda?_"– Allen preguntó suavemente y Kanda se dió media vuelta de golpe alejándose de él, como Allen parpadeaba y se levantaba –"_ ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estamos?_" – preguntó, mostrando una mirada desorientada y confundida por su posición.

"_Sal de eso, estúpido. ¿No sabes en que problemas me has ocasionado?_"– Kanda dijo de golpe, su temperamento empeoró por la humillación del beso que acababa de darle a Allen, aunque se sintió aliviado que Allen no era consiente de este hecho.

"_N-No puedo_"– dijo Allen después de un momento y Kanda se giró hacia el dirigiéndole una mirada de enojo, como Allen lo veía desvalido.

"_No me puedo mover_"– Allen dijo, mirándolo con un poco más de pánico como Kanda llegó hasta el nuevamente.

Esto podría ser un problema si Allen no podía salir del ataúd después de despertar, pero esta vez, Kanda pudo levantarlo en brazos fácilmente del féretro, y lo único que parecía que estaba mal con Allen era que no tenia fuerza alguna.

" _¿Qué le suced…_" – Kanda se gira para preguntar al chico, pero en lugar de un muchacho, ahí había un ciervo que estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba las pieles que estaba usando el joven y los mismos ojos que Kanda había notado como extraños, se debían a pertenecían a un animal y no a un humano después de todo.

Tan pronto como Kanda sacó por completo a Allen del ataúd, el féretro comenzó a desaparecer y como todo lo demás comenzó a desvanecerse, el paisaje se disipó y momento después , Kanda se quedó parado ahí con Allen en sus brazos, y el ciervo delante de él, en el mismo bosque donde habían estado antes de lo sucedido. La cabaña había desaparecido y el venado los miró por un momento antes de girarse y trotó lejos de ahí, despareciendo entre la niebla.

Kanda se sintió tan aliviado que esto hubiera acabado y regresando su atención a Allen – "_¿puedes caminar?_"– preguntó

Allen se mordió el labio mientras lograba levantar su brazo derecho –el que no estaba presionando contra el pecho de Kanda –"_mmm no Lo creo _"– dijo

Kanda volvió a soltar un suspiro, corto y significativo, pero decidió que era mejor si el cargaba a Allen por ahora. Allen parecía estar bien, pero no podía decir que tanto tiempo durarían los efectos de la Inocencia en Allen, y por lo que tenía que regresar lo antes posible a los Cuarteles Generales y que Allen sea revisado.

"_Eres más problemático de lo que realmente vale, moyashi_"– dijo Kanda, y para su sorpresa, un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de Allen, mientras descansaba su cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de Kanda.

"_Gracias por ello _"– Allen dijo, pero su voz carecía del usual sarcasmo cuando ellos peleaban, y un momento después dejó escapar un suave suspiro y entonces su respiración se igualó.

Kanda no estaba muy seguro que había sucedido y se giró hacia Timcanpy, quién estaba alojado en el cabello de Allen – "_Déjame hablar con Komui. Vamos a regresar_"

Continuara….


	3. Nuevos descubrimientos

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 2****. Nuevos descubrimientos**

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

"_Ya te lo he dicho, No puedo recordar lo que sucedió"_ – Allen dijo, mirando con la mitad de odio a Kanda. Ellos habían revisado todo lo sucedido en sus respectivas peleas en el bosque, y cuando Kanda buscó a Allen, pero existía una gran laguna mental en la memoria de Allen, que aun incluso, parecía que fue borrado de los records de Timcanpy, y Allen no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

De acuerdo con Kanda, Allen pasó la noche anterior dormido en un extraño ataúd de cristal, el cuál él no era capaz de despertar hasta que Kanda lo forzó. Lo que era un más sospechoso, fue el hecho que Kanda se rehusaba a decirle a Allen como lo había despertado, cada vez que Allen hacia mención de ello, Kanda terminaba enfadado. Por supuesto, lo más extraño era como los labios de Allen se sentía una calidez desde el instante que despertó, y descubrió que sus ropas tenia un olor extraño del aroma de Kanda, una especie de mezcla de sudor, cuero, y vestigios de colonia o algo parecido. Allen, quien realmente nunca había pensado como podría oler Kanda, sintió una ola de vergüenza al decirse así mismo que encontró ese aroma ridículamente atractivo. Desde que este comenzó a desvanecerse rápidamente de Allen, Allen se descubrió inconscientemente acercándose más a Kanda en el compartimento del tren, tratando de olerlo nuevamente.

"_Eres un inútil_"– Kanda le lanzó una mira y entonces se cruzó de brazos, mientras se giraba para observar a través de la ventana.

"_No lo soy. No es mi culpa que no pueda recordar_"– Allen le regresó la mirada pero Kanda lo estaba ignorando.

Allen continúo lanzándole miradas por un rato, tratando de provocar un poco a Kanda, pero para su sorpresa, en su lugar, se encontró así mismo mirándolo fijamente. El siempre supo que Kanda era atractivo en su fisonomía pero con características masculinas, sus ojos afilados, y una gran nariz, pero sentado tan cerca como estaba, Allen sorprendió así mismo saber que Kanda era realmente guapo. Aún con su largo cabello, el cual podría considerarse femenino, era tan grueso y lacio que le quedaba tan bien, que no cabía duda alguna que no existía nada femenino en ello. Allen se preguntaba como se sentiría, el cabello de Kanda tenia una apariencia muy saludable y no era tan delgado o suave como el de propio Allen.

" _¿Qué?_"– Kanda sacó de su contemplación a Allen como se giró para lanzarle nuevamente una mirada a Allen.

" ¿uhh?"– Allen parpadeó por la sorpresa, un ligero color se propagó a través de sus mejillas como su mirada se encontró con la de Kanda. Los ojos de Kanda eran de un negro profundo, tan oscuros que era difícil distinguir el iris de la pupila, y emanaba una intensidad tal, que Allen nunca había visto en los ojos de nadie más. Intimidaba, pero era atractivo al mismo tiempo, pensó Allen – especialmente cuando su mirada era dirigida directamente a él.

"_Me estas mirando fijamente, imbécil"_ – Kanda dijo, evidentemente molesto.

" ¿estaba?"– Allen repitió, y se dió cuenta que efectivamente estaba observándolo.

Kanda gruñó.

Allen movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras recordaba los pensamientos que acaba de atravesar su mente. Había estado mirando a Kanda. Pensó que Kanda era atractivo. Le gustaba cuando Kanda lo miraba directamente a él con esa mirada intensa, aunque normalmente Allen se enojaba cuando Kanda lo miraba de esa manera. No podía ser, que el realmente se sintiera atraído por Kanda… ¿o si?

Allen sintió un fuerte rubor cubría su cuerpo y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sintiéndose de repente muy consiente y avergonzado. ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido así acerca de Kanda? ¿Cómo es que nunca lo notó antes? ¿y por qué ahora precisamente, y no en otro momento, cuando esta atrapado en una misión con Kanda, y sobre todo, cuando aún esta débil por su anterior encuentro con la Inocencia por lo cual no puede caminar apropiadamente sin tener que apoyarse en Kanda.

Ahora, recordaba como Kanda lo había tomado en sus brazos y llevado así todo el camino hasta la estación, porque a su juicio, toda la fuerza de Allen había sido drenada por el féretro. Aun recordaba como se sentía seguro en los brazos de Kanda. Allen estaba tan apenado para notarlo esa vez, pero siendo abrazado por Kanda se sentía tan bien.

Realmente ¿ha estado enamorado de Kanda todo este tiempo y sólo que nunca lo había notado? Allen sintió que aumentaba la temperatura de su rostro. Pero, no era como si Kanda nunca lo hubiera tocado antes, de hecho, ellos han tenido poco de contacto antes, cuando han sido heridos en las misiones de grupo o cosas por el estilo. ¿Cómo es que Allen nunca lo había notado hasta ahora?

Kanda se giró y nuevamente le lanzó una mirada molesta.

" _¿q-qué ?_"– Preguntó Allen, repentinamente muy consiente. Conociendo que Kanda podía ver su sonrojo, pero aún cuanto más trataba que este desapareciera más se acentuaba.

"_Es nuestra parada, estúpido_"– Kanda respondió y comenzó a abrir la puerta del compartimento, pero se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

Allen aún luchaba por ponerse de pie cuando sintió el brazo de Kanda que deslizó bajo sus hombros y lo impulsó a levantarlo.

"_Pu-puedo caminar por mi mismo_"– Allen protestó como su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente sobre su pecho. Kanda esta muy cerca que sintiéndose así mismo sumergido nuevamente en la esencia de Kanda, encontrando sus extremidades extrañamente temblorosas y débiles, y sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados solamente en Kanda, sus ropas, cabello y ojos negros.

"_con maldito infierno si puedes_"– fue la respuesta de Kanda y ajustando su posición para sostener mejor a Allen. Cuando el brazo de Kanda tocó su espalda, sintió una especie de hormigueo que atravesaba sus ropas y llegaba hasta la piel de Allen.

Antes que Allen pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacia, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, levantó su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Kanda. Su acción fue tan repentina que Kanda se detuvo y miró a Allen por un momento, mientras que Allen se encontró hablando antes que él mismo pudiera detenerse.

"_**Creo que estoy enamorado de ti**_"

Continuara….


	4. Extrañas coincidencias

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo ****4****. Coincidencias.**

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

"_Creo que estoy enamorado de ti_" – Kanda escuchó decir a Allen.

Se giró y bajó la mirada hacia Allen, quien aún estaba medio recargado en Kanda, donde la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba sostenido por Kanda. Sus ojos grises parecían de cristal mientras miraban a Kanda, las puntas de sus dedos aún estaban recorriendo la barbilla de Kanda.

"_Estas delirando_"– Kanda dijo, resopló, como aseguró a Allen y continuó medio arrastrándolo fuera del tren y posteriormente descendiendo por la plataforma.

Allen parecía actuar raro desde que despertó. Discutían como siempre, pero Kanda había cachado a Allen que lo estaba observando con la mirada ausente, más de una ocasión. Allen probablemente no se había recuperado del todo del incidente del bosque, aunque Kanda no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello como buscó entre la multitud al Buscador, quien se suponía debía hacer los arreglos y encontrarse con ellos en la estación para escoltarlos de regreso a los cuarteles.

"_No estoy enfermo_"– Allen protestó con el ceño fruncido como tropezó.

Kanda alzó los ojos –"_No es muy convincente cuando ni si quieras puedes ponerte de pie por ti mismo, Moyashi_".

"_Eso no significa que no se de lo que estoy hablando_"– respondió Allen.

Kanda lo ignoró mientras iba al encuentro del Buscador y jalando a Allen hacia él.

" _¡Amo Kanda! ¡Amo Walker!_" – dijo el Buscador – quien era uno de cuyo nombre Kanda no recordaba, aunque Allen parecía que había trabajado con él antes.

"_Kiba_"– Allen lo saludó, aunque continuó apoyándose en Kanda.

" _¿Se encuentra bien, Amo Walker?_"– Kiba preguntó, preocupado.

Allen sonrió – "_Si, solo estoy un poco umm..débil_" – mientras riendo apenado.

"_Che, dense prisa y regresemos al Cuartel General_"– Kanda irrumpió como Kiba dió un pequeño salto y obedeció. Esto estaba molestando a Kanda que había estado así por mucho y Allen seguía sin recuperarse, aunque no aparentaba nada mal físicamente, solamente la falta de fuerza.

Pero aún después que Allen fue examinado por Komui, aunque Komui no pudo encontrar nada malo en él tampoco, y de hecho, para cuando el examen terminó, Allen al parecer se había recuperado desde que Kanda se topó con Allen en la cafetería después de que terminó su reporte de la misión.

"_¡Kanda!_"– dijo Allen tan pronto como este entró en la habitación, el cual era un poco sorprendente desde que Allen estaba sentado algo alejado de frente de las puertas de la cafetería, y le habló antes de sonreírle a Kanda.

Kanda observó los platos vacios apilados al rededor de Allen –_ "¿No tenias fuerza porque tenias hambre?"_– exigió , un poco molesto debido a que casi se había preocupado por Allen.

Allen afirmó alegremente –"_eso creo…_"

Kanda resopló y comenzó a alejarse, sólo que fue detenido por Allen, quien lo había tomado por el saco. Kanda se gira lanzándole una mirada de enfado a Allen, quien esta un poco sorprendido por sus propias acciones.

" _¿A dónde vas?_" – Allen pregunta

"_A dormir, idiota_"– responde Kanda. Él no había dormido en toda la noche buscando a Allen ni la noche que tardaron en regresar a los Cuarteles, se mantuvo despierto para asegurarse que Allen no se asfixiara de repente o tuviera igualmente un efecto negativo al estar atrapado en el ataúd por tanto tiempo. Estaba cansado, haciendo que su mal temperamento empeora más de lo usual, y no deseaba lidiar con Allen y su estúpida, buena, suave e ingenua manera de ser.

"_oh.._" – Allen dijo y bajando la mirada por un momento, aunque todavía seguía sujetándolo por el abrigo – "_um_, g_racias por lo de antes_" – dijo y alzando la mira esperanzado.

"_che, solo fue una misión_" – Kanda respondió y le dió un tirón a su abrigo para poder alejarse.

Afortunadamente, una de dos, Allen se sintió satisfecho por el momento, o aún tenia hambre y por eso se quedó. Desafortunadamente esta situación no duro por mucho tiempo.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Antes, ellos rara vez se veían, al menos que ellos que estuvieran asignados como compañeros en una misión. No eran realmente amigos, después de todo, Kanda pasaba su tiempo libre entrenando o preparándose para las misiones, así que no era inusual que sólo viera a Allen en el comedor o en algún otro lugar al azar alrededor de los cuarteles. Rara vez hablan y mucho menos permanecían juntos más de lo estrictamente necesario, porque evitablemente, cualquier pequeña interacción entre Kanda y Allen resultaba en una pelea y mientras que a Kanda le era indiferente, cualquier otra persona de los cuarteles pensaba que era más seguro si ellos se mantenían alejados uno del otro, tanto como fuera posible. Pero después de que regresaron de la misión fallida, Allen comenzó a parecer donde quiera a donde Kanda iba. Podría encontrar a Allen hablando con un Buscador en frente de su habitación, o si Allen esta tomando un paseo cuando Kanda estaba entrenando en el bosque, o Allen iba a la cafetería cuando él lo hacia e insistía en sentarse y almorzar juntos.

Kanda honestamente no tenía idea que pasaba con Allen y Kanda tan poco tuvo sutileza alguna para confrontarlo directamente sobre ésta situación.

" _¿Por qué siempre apareces a donde quiera que voy?_"– Kanda demandó cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Allen pasado frente a ella.

Allen se le quedó mirandolo – "_Lo estoy"_–dijo y mientras Kanda se inclinaba a creer en la mirada sorprendida e inocente en el rostro de Allen, pero la serie de coincidencias que se han presentado tan frecuentes, para que fueran sólo coincidencias.

"_Te has presentado a donde quiera que voy_"– dijo Kanda –"_y has estado fuera de mi puerta los últimos tres días cuando despierto_"

Allen le miró enfadado –"_Bien, no lo estoy haciendo a propósito_" –protestó

Kanda le regresó la mirada –"_¡__mentiroso__!_" – inclinándose hacia adelante, usando su altura para intimidar a Allen, quien realmente no se veía intimidado, pero si igualmente furioso.

" _¡No soy un mentiroso! Más bien ¿no eres tú quien esta mostrándose a donde quiera donde voy?_" – Allen reclamó –"_ ¿Por qué siempre tienes que abrir la puerta cuando yo estoy alrededor?_" – dijo Allen.

Kanda se detuvo con eso –"_Claro que no_"

Allen cruzó sus brazos –"_bien, ¡pues yo tampoco! Solo han sido coincidencias_" – dijo, lanzándole miradas a Kanda pero como sus ojos se encontraron, repentinamente Allen descruzó sus brazos y sus ojos parecían vidriosos nuevamente, como cuando estuvieron en el tren de regreso a los Cuarteles.

Kanda pensó que Allen podría desvanecerse y se acercó a tiempo para atraparlo tan pronto como sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo.

"_Kanda…_"– Allen murmuró y alzó su mano para tocar su rostro.

La gentil caricia de los dedos de Allen sobresaltó a Kanda tanto que estuvo a punto de soltarlo. Repentinamente tuvo una sensación de deja-vu y no le gustaba a donde se dirigía.

"_Te amo, Kanda_"– dijo Allen suavemente.

Kanda supo que algo definitivamente estaba mal, si Allen repentinamente le estaba gritando y después adulándolo y colapsándose. Así que esta era la consecuencia que Kanda había estado esperando por el efecto de ese extraño ataúd de cristal en el bosque.

"_Vamos a ver a Komui_"– dijo Kanda – "_ahora_".

Continuara…


	5. Más misterios sin respuesta

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo ****5. **Más misterios sin respuesta

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Kanda comenzó prácticamente a arrastrar a Allen a la oficina de Komui, solo que fue detenido cuando Allen tropezó y cayó, pero esta ocasión respingó aunque inmediatamente pretendió que nada había pasado, dirigiéndole a Kanda una brillante sonrisa.

Kanda lo dejó pasar pero unos cuantos pasos después, Allen tropezó nuevamente y esta vez Kanda se giró y le lanzó una mirada –_" ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_ – demandó.

Allen lo mira inocentemente – _"nada esta mal"_ – dice

"_Mentiroso"_ – responde Kanda y observa a Allen levantarse. Allen estaba tambaleándose un poco en sus pies y mantuvo cambiando su peso de un pie a otro –_"¡quítate los zapatos!"_– ordenó Kanda y forzó a Allen a quitárselos a pesar de sus protestas de que se encontraba bien.

En los pies de Allen había heridas en carne viva, teñidas de rojo y manchados bajo los calcetines y Allen se sonrojó bajo la mirada de Kanda que le lanzó – "_Así.. ¿Qué nada estaba mal? Idiota, ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo?_"– exigió Kanda.

Estaban hinchados y con ampollas y Allen respingó cuando Kanda cuando sostuvo uno de sus pies para inspeccionarlo.

"_y-yo….no…no lo sé… Cuando despierto, amanecen en ese estado_"– dijo Allen.

Kanda lo inmovilizó con otra mirada de disgusto –"_ ¿esto ha pasado más de una vez?_" – exigió.

Allen asintió vacilantemente –_"Pienso que… he estado caminando dormido"_ – dijo.

Kanda se preguntaba, desde hace cuanto tiempo Allen ha estado caminando y justamente a donde ha ido para que sus pies estén en tal estado.

"_Si lo sabes, dile a alguien_" –Kanda exasperó.

Allen lo miraba a avergonzado –_"Todos ya tienen mucho trabajo… no quiero darles más que hacer" _– dijo

Kanda resopló –_"Eres un irresponsable para llegar a este estado"_ – kanda informó. Ahora que podía verlo mas de cerca, Allen se le estaban formando bolsas bajo los ojos y tenia una apariencia pálida y cansada a pesar de la sonrisa que estaba utilizando.

Kanda se giró de espaldas a Allen y cuando este no respondió inmediatamente, soltó de repente –_ "date prisa y sube"_.

"_uh-huh_" – Allen parpadeó sorprendido.

"_vamos a la enfermería_" – Kanda le informó y cuando Allen aún no respondía, tomó los brazos de Allen, poniéndolos alrededor de su cuello, y se levantó llevando a Allen acuestas en su espalda.

Ahora Allen estaba completamente sonrojado pero una vez que estaba en la espalda de Kanda, Kanda lo sintió moverse y la suave respiración de Allen rozó ligeramente el cabello detrás de su cuello. Allen sentía caliente contra su espalda y Kanda podría ver sus pequeños dedos que estaban sujetando la camisa de Kanda. Creyendo haber escuchado a Allen soltar un suspiro de satisfacción pero lo ignoró como se apresuraba hasta la enfermería.

Kanda esperó con Allen como la enfermera desinfectó y vendó los pies de Allen. Estos estaban realmente lastimados que incluso que se podía ver la carne viva sobre ellos.

" _¿no recuerdas dónde has estado? _" – Kanda preguntó de nuevo.

Allen sacudió la cabeza – "_Despierto en la cama cada día, aíi que no lo sé _"– fue su respuesta.

"_Dele algunos sedantes también_" – Kanda, le dijo a la enfermera –"_ha estado caminando dormido_" – preguntándose si Allen ha estado sintiendo la presión de su profesión. Ha oído que las personas bajo mucho stress pueden tener problemas para dormir y él mismo ha tenido periodos cuando ha despertado sudando por las pesadillas después de ver a familia era asesinada. No ha conocido a nadie que camine dormido pero sabe que Allen es tan sensible por las personas y los akumas que mueren y no podría conocer nada con respecto al pasado de Allen que pudiera afectarlo de tal manera para que ahora sea sonámbulo.

Allen miraba como si no pudiera decidir si estaba agradecido o indignado, pero aceptó el paquete de medicina de la enfermera.

"ahora, _te daré algunas, Amo Walker_"– dijo ella – "_no tendrá una misión mañana, así que se quedará aquí y descansará si no ha dormido últimamente_" – sugirió la enfermera.

"_pero tengo que entren_–"

"_tus pies no están en condiciones para entrenar, idiota_" – interrumpió Kanda –"_déselas y si te veo antes de la cena, Moyashi, yo mismo te ataré a la condenada cama_" – amenazó, ganando que Allen hiciera mala cara, sin embargo , parecía aliviado de obtener un poco de descanso.

"_Gran manera de tratar a un paciente, Kanda _"– dijo Allen.

"Lo que sea"– Kanda respondió y después de vigilar que Allen tomaba las pastillas para dormir, abandonó la enfermería.

Allen cayó inmediatamente dormido bajo la influencia de la medicina y despertó sintiéndose algo atontado y desorientado con un dolor en sus pies. Honestamente no podía recordar que había hecho en la noche mientras caminaba dormido, solo que cuando despertaba, sus pijamas estaban sucias y sus pies estaban raspados y con ampollas como si hubiera caminado descalzo varias millas. Aun cuando estaba seguro de haber cerrado la puerta y las ventanas, se hallaba así mismo en las mismas condiciones cada mañana – un ciclo que inicio unos días después de regresar de su última misión con Kanda.

Allen admitió que siempre ha tenido cierta admiración hacia Kanda por su talento, a pesar que ciertamente no aprueba como Kanda lleva sus misiones casi despectivamente. Después de conocer a Kanda por un tiempo, Allen sabia que Kanda no era tan cruel como quería que la gente creyera y Kanda realmente ayudaba a la gente cada vez que podía, sin poner en peligro la misión. Y por supuesto Allen estaba consiente que Kanda era atractivo con su bello rostro y su bien proporcionado cuerpo, pero el propio Allen nunca se había sentido atraído por los chicos antes y por encima de todo, nunca hubiera ni siquiera considerado a Kanda como alguien que podría atraerlo sino hasta que finalizó su última misión que estuvieron juntos.

La revelación llegó tan de repente, que sorprendió al mismo Allen. Aún lo más sorprendente era la manera que Allen no podía controlarse así mismo cuando estaba cerca de Kanda. Si existía algo de distancia entre ellos, Allen podía actuar de manera como normalmente hacia –lo cual usualmente significaba discutir con Kanda – pero una vez que Kanda estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, repentinamente sentía que débiles sus rodillas y le era imposible apartar sus ojos de Kanda y comenzaba a hacer estupideces tales como sus impulsivas confesiones.

Kanda no había tomado en cuenta nada de lo que Allen le había dicho y no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado o herido por ello. Posiblemente era por eso, que Allen comenzó a caminar dormido. Había escuchado que las personas puede estresarse debido a sus relaciones, aunque Allen realmente se sentía más bien desconcertado que ninguna otra cosa – y más por su propia respuesta hacia Kanda y la falta de esta hacia él por parte de Kanda. Obviamente Kanda no lo ha tomado en serio debido a la manera que Allen se ha colapsado cada vez que se ha confesado, Kanda probablemente cree que solo esta enfermo y delirando o algo por el estilo.

Era noche cuando Allen despertó y la enfermería estaba vacía, así que Allen tomó el paquete que la enfermera le dio y se puso de pie, respingando un poco cuando los vendajes tocaron el suelo duro. Consiguió introducir sus pies en los zapatos que dejaron a un lado de la cama, y decidió ir a la Cafetería a comer antes de regresar a dormir. A pesar de haber dormido durante el día, el caminar dormido lo ha cansado tanto que podría volver a dormir sin problemas, Allen esperaba recuperarse tanto como le fuera posible antes de su siguiente misión.

Había pasado ya la hora normal de la cena, así que el comedor estaba casi vacio cuando Allen llegó, aunque ordenó más alimentos de lo usual, como compensando la falta del desayuno y la comida.

" _¿Cómo te sientes? _"– preguntó Jerry mientras preparaba la comida de Allen.

Allen estaba sorprendido – "_ ¿te dijo Kanda?_"

"Kanda _estaba ordenando, cuando me estaba preguntando por qué te habías saltado el desayuno, la comida y la cena _"– respondió Jerry

"_oh…_"– Allen se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió algo cálido, cuando pensó sobre Kanda hablando sobre él –"_Si, me ayudó a ir a la enfermería desde que he estado caminando dormido_" – dijo Allen.

Jerry sonrió – "_ es bueno ver que ustedes dos se estén llevando mejor_" – dijo mientras entregaba la orden de Allen.

Allen se sonrojó, tanto como quería protestar como que fuera verdad, terminó por solo tomar su orden y dirigirse a la mesa más cercana para comer. Estaba terriblemente hambriento.

Tomó un rápido baño después de la cena y entonces nuevamente se digirió directamente a la cama, aún estaba cansado y esperaba que el descanso extra le ayudara a recuperarse rápidamente de sus pies.

Cuando Allen despertó al siguiente día, estaba es su cama y los vendajes en sus pues estaba aún limpios e intactos, así supo que el medicamente para dormir había funcionado. A su sorpresa y placer, Kanda se detuvo en su habitación, interrumpiendo su entrenamiento para checar si Allen había estado caminando dormido otra vez.

" _¿Quién entrena cuando están herido? estúpido_"– declaró Kanda tan pronto vio a Allen balancearse en su silla haciendo levantamientos.

Allen rápidamente se bajó y se puso la camisa, sintiéndose extrañamente consciente de su persona en frente de Kanda aunque ambos era chicos – "No te aparezca así como así" – dijo – "_además de cualquier manera, no estaba usando mis pie. El resto de mi cuerpo esta bien y he dormido demasiado ayer, y no estoy nada cansado el día de hoy _".

Kanda otra vez lo miró molesto – "_Che, estúpido Moyashi_" – dijo pero parecía satisfecho que Allen no había deambulado dormido otra vez.

Hubo un incomodo silencio y Allen no podía pensar en nada que decir, solo sintiéndose feliz que Kanda estuviera cerca y al mismo tiempo desear que Kanda se fuera para acabar con incomodidad, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que pudiera quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

"_tenemos nueva misiones. Komui espera verte tan pronto te sientas mejor_" – dijo Kanda después de un momento.

"_o-oh, ¿juntos?_" – preguntó Allen.

"_diferentes_" –respondió Kanda para la decepción de Allen.

" _¿Cuándo partes?_" – preguntó nuevamente Allen.

"_En una hora_"– dijo Kanda, haciendo que el animo de Allen decayera.

" _¿Por cuánto tiempo será?_" – dijo Allen, un poco más desesperadamente.

Si Kanda pensó que era extraño que Allen preguntara más de lo que realmente hace sobre una misión, no hizo ningún comentario –"_algunos días, posiblemente una semana o más en Rusia_" – respondió Kanda.

"_Umm, buena suerte_"– Allen dijo a pesar que no le gustara pensar que no vería a Kanda por el tiempo que le tomaría llevar acabo la misión.

"_dile a alguien, si comienzas a caminar dormido otra vez"_ – Kanda dijo antes de irse, y Allen sabia que era la manera de Kanda de mostrar su preocupación. Y repentinamente se sintió muy solo sin Kanda y pensó que ya lo estaba extrañándolo. Nunca había hecho de menos a Kanda antes, usualmente no se veían cuando ambos estaban en los cuarteles, pero Allen sintió un doloroso hueco en su estómago cuando pensó que no seria capaz de ver a Kanda por varios días como mínimo.

Se consoló así mismo pensado que al menos Kanda aún estaba en Europa y no tomaría tanto tiempo para viajar como los son sus misiones al exterior.

La misión de Allen resultó aún mas cerca, a Irlanda con Lavi y un buscador al siguiente día.

Desde que partió Kanda, Allen pasó el resto del día entrenando y durmiendo con la esperanza de recuperarse todo lo que fuera posible para su misión y cuando partieron al siguiente día, Allen se sintió recuperado e incluso la mayoría de sus ampollas habían cicatrizado formando una dura costra.

"_Así que ahora, tú y Yuu han estado llevándose mejor, ¿huh?_" – Lavi sonrió abiertamente como se sentaron en el compartimiento. Como es usual, Lavi estaba hablando con una fluidez continua y Allen estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no caer dormido en medio de la charla que no podía mantener el ritmo.

"_Umm, ¿estamos?_"– Allen preguntó, alertándose con la repentina pregunta.

"_haz pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente, ¿no es así? y por eso Yuu me ha estado ignorando_"– dijo Lavi.

Allen rió – "Kanda casi siempre te ignora ¿o si? "

"_más de lo usual_"– Corrigió Lavi – "_escuche que te llevó a la enfermería, voluntariamente_"

Allen se sonrojó mientras protestaba – "_Kanda ayuda a los demás cuando puede_" – dijo

Lavi se encogió de hombros – "_ ¿Sabes que Kanda fue a Rusia en esta ocasión? ¡A investigar una casa que tiene piernas y pie de pollo! Hombre, ¡desearía ver algo así! _" – y comenzó otra larga charla que Allen terminó desconectándose.

Allen suspiró y deseo que estuviera con Kanda donde quiera que estuviera en estos momentos.

Llegaron a la ciudad sin contratiempos, aunque esta parecía vacía ya que la mayoría de los habitantes permanecían adentro de sus casas, a pesar que todavía era temprano.

"_Me pregunto que estará pasando_"– Allen dijo cuando los tres caminaron a través de las desoladas calles.

"_Debemos hablar con el Alcalde_"– dijo su Buscador, Ootake. Tomó algo de tiempo encontrar las oficinas del Alcalde, desde que la mayor parte de las personas que vieron huían tan pronto se acercaban para pedir indicaciones. Resultó que los habitantes tenían miedo, el cual era razonable desde que el problema era la extraña desaparición de las carteras. Las carteras parecían desaparecer en un ridículo porcentaje de las bolsas, bolsillos, portafolios o cualquier lugar – tan pronto cualquier persona saliera, podría perder su cartera y ahora la gente temía hablar con cualquiera que no conociera o caminar innecesariamente desde que sus valores podrían desaparecer.

Sus uniformes eran identificación suficiente y sólo el Buscador necesitaba cargar algo de dinero desde que la Orden Negra pagaba todos sus gastos, así Allen y Lavi no necesitaba preocuparse de ser robados, pero para su sorpresa, la cartera de Ootake desapareció cuando checaron en su mochila.

Sí el ladrón fue capaz de robarle a Ootake, entonces estaban en serios problemas desde que la seguridad de la Orden Negra era una de las mejores que había en el mundo. Allen no estaba seguro si era la Inocencia, pero es ciertamente posible que aunque ¿qué podría hacer la Inocencia con las carteras?, no lo podía imaginar.

Al final, Allen y Lavi terminaron sentados en la habitación del primero, tratando de pensar en algunas soluciones en lo que resta de la tarde, aunque no pudieron aclarar nada al final después de muy entrada la noche.

"_Bien, vamos a dormir y veremos si podemos pensar algo mañana por la mañana_"– terminó diciendo Lavi.

"_Okay, buenas noches_"– dijo Allen como Lavi se retiró a su propia habitación.

Se cambió y fue acostarse a su cama. Desde que Allen ha estado durmiendo bien, las dos noches anteriores y esperaba estar alerta para la misión, no se tomó el medicamento para dormir pero le indicó a Timcanpy que lo vigilara y que despertara a Ootake o a Lavi si Allen comenzaba a deambular por ahí.

Se hecho en la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la mejilla, sintiéndose cálido y confortable. Allen se preguntaba por que la Inocencia podría robar las carteras de las personas. Se preguntaba, que podría ser por las cosas que se guardaban en ella – documentos de identificación, dinero, billetes, recibos – o posiblemente por la cartera misma. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kanda en estos momentos en Rusia, esperaba que ambos terminaran sus misiones y pudieran regresar a los cuarteles y se verían nuevamente. Tenia la esperanza que Kanda estuviera a salvo y pudiera completar su misión con éxito.

Los pensamientos de Allen lo mantuvieron despierto hasta que amaneció, cuando el sol irrumpió en la habitación y Ootake llamando a su puerta con el desayuno, Allen se percató que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Continuara…


	6. Tres Semanas

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo ****6. **Tres Semanas

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

El siguiente día pasó sin novedad como Allen y Lavi caminaron por el pueblo buscando posibles causas de las desapariciones de las carteras, pero aún después de regresar a la posada al caer la noche, todo fue considerado como una búsqueda infructuosa.

Allen se encontró a si mismo pensando nuevamente sobre el caso y Kanda, toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando la tercera noche que pasó sin poder lograr dormir del todo, el comienzo a sospechar que algo estaba mal con él nuevamente. Para entonces, Allen esta tan agotado que era mejor arriesgarse a estar atontado por el medicamento para dormir que sufrir insomnio nuevamente, así que tomó las pastillas y se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los días de descanso que tuvo después de tomar el medicamento en los cuarteles, esta vez, él solo se encontró dando vueltas en la cama con un ligero dormitar a pesar de haber tomado el medicamento. La siguiente noche fue aún peor y en la tercera noche consecutiva, el medicamento fue completamente inútil.

Afortunadamente, para ese entonces, Lavi había descubierto que la Inocencia estaba resguardada en el banco y fuera del suministro del el avaricioso propietario del banco y obtención de las billeteras. No fue difícil obtener la Inocencia y derrotar al propietario del banco y su Akuma creado por su hermana, dejando casi todo el trabajo a Lavi quien haba notado la fatiga de Allen.

"_**¿Estás seguro que estas bien**__?"_ – preguntó Lavi como Allen recuperaba la Inocencia.

Allen tenia que recuperar el aliento sólo por subir las escaleras desde la bóveda hasta llegar nuevamente al primer piso – _"__**Si, solo estoy cansado**__"_ – respondió Allen, cerrando sus ojos como sentía que la sangre se precipitaba en su cabeza –"_**He tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño últimamente. Veré si la enfermera puede darme algo cuando regresemos**_"– dijo con una pálida sonrisa.

Repentinamente se percató con anhelo que probablemente Kanda estaría de regreso cuando ellos llegaran – Kanda había dicho que su misión estaba estimada alrededor de una semana – así que probablemente pudiera ver a Kanda una vez que ellos regresaran. La idea fue suficiente para hacer a Allen ridículamente feliz y ridículamente deprimido cuando llegaron al cuartel y encontraron que la misión de Kanda había resultado con más dificultad de lo estimado y debían permanecer en Rusia con su equipo.

Allen fue a la enfermería pero aún después de que la enfermera lo checara, y no encontrara nada estuviera mal con el chico a excepción de la fatiga y aún suministrándole el más potente de los medicamentos para dormir, Allen seguía dormitando y dando vueltas en la cama. Aquella noche, soñó con Kanda, quien estaba a su lado y lo miraba directamente con su mirada penetrante y oscura. Cuando despertó de nuevo, el dolor de ver a Kanda fue aún peor.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

"_**Kanda, tienes que regresar ahora**_"

Kanda miraba el difuso holograma de Komui que estaba emitiendo su golem – "_ ¿__**Qué**__?_"

"_**Algo esta mal con Allen y se mantiene diciendo que desea verte**_" –dijo Komui y a pesar de la difusa imagen, Kanda podía ver el semblante del supervisor el cual reflejaba una verdadera preocupación.

"_**Estoy en una misión**_"– respondió Kanda.

"_**Déjasela a Tristán y Momo**_"– dice Komui, refiriéndose a los dos exorcistas que están en la misión con Kanda –"_**Si Allen permanece así por más tiempo, estará en graves problemas**_" – dijo y al ver que Kanda seguía sin creerle, suspiró –"_**Mira**_" – dijo mientras giraba su golem a otra parte de la habitación, la cual reconoció Kanda como la enfermería.

Allen estaba debidamente sentado en una de las camas y se veía enfermo. Sus cachetes estaban teñidos de color rosa por la fiebre y un ligero brillo por el sudor. Un suero estaba conectado a uno de sus brazos, el cual se veía mucho más delgado que Kanda recordara, así como sus codos y manos se observaban alargados en comparación de la juventud de Allen, parecía el rostro de un niño demacrado.

" _¿__**Qué es lo que tiene**__? _"– preguntó Kanda cuando el golem proyectó nuevamente a Komui.

"_**No puede dormir**_"– respondió Komui – "_**no ha sido capaz de dormir desde que fue a su última misión…"**_

"_**Eso ha sido más de dos semanas**_" – interrumpe Kanda.

"_**No ha dormido por dos semanas y a**__**ú**__**n sedado como está ahora, se mantiene despertando y preguntando si ya estas de regreso**_"– dice Komui.

Kanda sabía que Allen había estado actuando algo extraño antes de irse pero no imaginó que podría estar tan mal – especialmente cuando no sabe cuál es la causa de ello. Kanda recordaba como Allen se confesó hacia él, dos veces, pero Kanda estaba seguro que Allen estaba enfermo y divagando. No creía que Allen era de ese tipo de persona, que se enfermaría así mismo por amor, pero había varias cosas sobre Allen Walker que Kanda desconocía. Después de todo, aún cuando había trabajado juntos por algún tiempo, no habían interactuado mucho a pesar de sus argumentos fuera de las misiones y ahora que Kanda ponderaba sobre ello, no tenia ni idea sobre el pasado de Allen antes de que llegara a los cuarteles. Era posible que Allen estuviera ocultando esa extraña parte de si mismo todo este tiempo.

Kanda jala su capa – "_**Voy a regresar al Cuartel General**_" – se dirigió a los dos compañeros exorcistas y al buscador.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que pudo dormir, solo recordaba estar en aparente estado de sueño permanente. No estaba seguro de distinguir entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños. Una vez pensó que estaba soñando con Kanda y se fue acercando hacia él, pero cuando el rostro de Kanda desaparece y en su lugar encuentra el de Linari, quien al parecer gritaba algo a la enfermera mientras lo sujetaba ya que Allen había tropezado con el tripeé que sostenía el tubo que estaba sujeto su brazo.

" _¿__**Kanda ya regresó**__?_"– preguntó Allen, mientras miraba el rostro de preocupación de Linari.

"_**El volverá pronto, ya esta en camino de regreso**_"– dijo Linari –"_**trata de dormir un poco o Kanda estará preocupado cuando regrese a casa**_"

Allen ríe –"_**Kanda nunca se preocupa**_"– dijo y observó como el rostro de Linari perdía enfoque nuevamente.

"_**traigan a mi hermano y ver si le puede dar algo más fuerte a Allen**_"– le escuchó decir a Linari, aquella ocasión.

Allen tenía la cabeza agachada observando sus dedos y comenzó a alisar distraídamente las sabanas blancas que estaban sobre su regazo. Las arrugas de la sabana creaban pequeñas sombras bajo la luz de la enfermería, pero no se comparaban con las pequeñas arrugas de su piel donde estaban sus nudillos. Allen flexionaba sus dedos y observaba como la piel de sus nudillos se estiraba y entonces los estiraba nuevamente para observar las arrugas de estos. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había transcurrido mientras estaba hipnotizado con el juego de sus dedos, cuando un fuerte sonido en la enfermería lo distrajo.

No le gustaba mucho que hablaran en voz alta desde que él no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. Todo era sonidos como una mezcla de ruidos para Allen, los cuales le daban un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando Allen levantó la mirada de sus dedos, la habitación de deslizó antes sus ojos, pero pudo ver una mancha negra que se estaba acercando.

"_**Moyashi**_"– escuchó y Allen sintió repentinamente una ola de alivio cuando reconoció la voz y la esencia de Kanda aún cuando sus ojos no podía enfocarlo.

"_**Kanda**_"– Allen murmuró tan pronto enterró su rostro contra el abrigo de Kanda que olía como él, y Allen inmediatamente cayó en un profundo y placentero letargo.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

" _¿__**Aún no han encontrado que es lo que tiene el estúpido del Moyashi**__?_"

Allen gradualmente comenzó estar consiente que las personas estaban hablando, pero sentía cálido y confortable y aún estaba cansado.

"_**Ha dormido bien desde que estas aquí. ¿No deberías saber que esta mal con él**__?_"– Allen reconoció la voz de Lavi.

" _¿__**Cómo demonios voy a saber que es lo que tiene**__?_"– esta vez fue Kanda, quién hablaba y Allen pudo sentir una corriente cálida al escuchar la voz de Kanda. Estaba cerca de él y algo rosó su rostro. Cuando Allen entre abrió sus ojos, pudo percatarse que estaba acostado y su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Kanda, quien este último realizaba algunos gestos cuando estaba enojado por lo que su manga rosaba ocasionalmente su mejilla.

" _¿__**Qué? ¡no es mi culpa! ¡Allen ha estado comportándose extrañamente desde que fuimos juntos a esa misión y él no había podido dormir del todo hasta que tú regresaste y míralo a hora!**_"– dijo Lavi.

" _**¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo**__!_"– responde Kanda bruscamente.

"**Ustedes dos, paren de discutir**"– la voz de Komui los cortó en seco – "_**Van a despertarlo**_"

Tanto Kanda como Lavi inmediatamente se callaron.

"_**Es tu culpa que Allen no haya dormido por tres**__**semanas**_"– susurra Lavi.

"_**Con un carajo cierra la boca, estúpido conejo**_"– siseo Kanda – "_**ha estado dormido cerca de 48 hrs, es más que suficiente**_"

"_**Ni remotamente suficiente para 3 semanas de insomnio. Así que deja de quejarte y quédate hasta que Allen se haya recuperado**_" – dijo Komui y Allen se percató que Kanda ha estado a su lado hace dos días para que el pudiera dormir.

Sintiéndose culpable, Allen se forzó así mismo a sentarse, sorprendido de cómo sus brazos y piernas se sentían como gelatina. Casi cae nuevamente excepto que para entonces, los demás se percataron de su presencia y Kanda lo sostuvo por los brazos jalándolo para que pudiera estar recargado contra Kanda en una posición semisentado.

" _¡__**Estas despierto**__!_" – dijo Lavi, claramente aliviado.

" _¿__**Cómo te sientes**__?_"– preguntó Komui

"_**mucho mejor… lo siento Kanda**_"– dice Allen pero se encontró así mismo que no podía forzarse a alejarse de Kanda.

Kanda se sentía tan bien y fuerte, que Allen irrazonablemente se sentía seguro en los brazos de Kanda que lo estaban sujetando, aún sabiendo que solo estaba ayudándolo para que Allen se mantuviera en una posición estable.

" _**¿En qué has estado pensando? Idiota**_"– demandó Kanda aunque no se movió –" _¿__**Qué significa eso qué no puedes dormir sin mi**__?_"

Allen se sentía tan cómodo y perezoso aún para sentir vergüenza por la declaración. En su opinión estaba en un sueño tan confortable que no le importaba estar así para siempre – "_**no lo sé**_"– fue su respuesta que no ayudaba en nada.

" _¿__**Cómo es que no puedes dormir conmigo**__?_"– preguntó Lavi, bromeando y obviamente aliviado que Allen estuviera despierto nuevamente.

Allen alzó la mano hasta cerrar en un puño parte de la camisa blanca de Kanda, arrugándola en su agarre.

"_**Algo esta mal con él**_"– Kanda dijo –"_**Aún para un idiota, él nunca antes se ha comportado así de estúpido**_"

Allen hizo mala cara pero se acercó más a Kanda, colocando su cabeza contra el cuello de Kanda y dejando escapar un suspiro de felicidad. No sabia por que estaba actuando de esa manera y en el momento, no le importaba. Se sentía tan bien estar así con Kanda, el podría lidiar con la vergüenza, humillación y las bromas más tarde. Por ahora, todo lo que deseaba es estar de esa manera para siempre.

" _¿__**Cuándo fue que Allen comenzó a actuar extrañamente? ¿pasó algo en la misión en la que estuvieron ustedes dos**__?_"– preguntó Komui a Lavi, quien negó la cuestión.

"_**No encontramos la Inocencia hasta una semana después y Allen tuvo problemas para dormir desde la primera noche que llegamos**_"– respondió Lavi.

"_**Comenzó a actuar extraño antes. Había estado caminando dormido aquí en los cuarteles**_"– dijo Kanda

" _¿__**caminando dormido**__?_" pregunto Komui.

" _**lo descubrí con los pies de esta manera**_"– Allen sintió una ola de frio como Kanda retiró las sabanas para exponer sus pies. Las ampollas y las heridas habían sanado pero dejaron cicatrices sobre las plantas de sus pies y pudo escuchar los gestos de sorpresa que provenían de Lavi –"_**obligué a que tomara un medicamento para dormir y funcionó por el momento… posiblemente el medicamento lo este afectando**_"– dijo Kanda

"_**no es posible**_" – dijo Komui – "_**Le hemos estado suministrando diferentes medicinas desde que llegó al Cuartel pero revisaré cual fue el primer medicamento antes de que hagamos cualquier otra cosa**_" – dijo y Allen sintió el movimiento de la cama como Komui se levantó.

Kanda se movió también y Allen se aferró más, algo indispuesto a ser separado.

"_**dejame ir, Moyashi**_"– dijo Kanda impacientemente –"_**estas despierto ahora**_"

"_**NO**_" – dijo obstinadamente Allen. Registrando vagamente la actitud extraña como estaba actuando, pero no le importaba. No deseaba que Kanda se alejara.

Kanda se crispó y Allen sintió que se puso rígido. No deseaba que Kanda se enojara con el, así que lentamente soltó su camisa, dejando caer su rostro mientras Kanda se levantaba y eliminaba las arrugas de su ropa.

"_**No seas así Kanda**_"– dijo Lavi –"_**Allen ha estado esperándote por semanas**_"

Kanda resoplo molesto –"_ ¿__**deseas morir, estúpido conejo**__?_"– amenazó antes de girarse hacia Allen con un frustrado suspiró –"_ ¿__**a caso no tienes hambre, Moyashi? No has comido apropiadamente por 3 semanas**_"– dijo

El estomago de Allen gruñó con la mención de la comida y Allen se percató que no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había comido.

" _¿__**bien? Vamos a la cafetería**_"– dijo impacientemente Kanda, mientras se alejaba de la cama.

Tan pronto como la distancia crecía entre ellos, Allen comenzó a estar consiente de lo embarazoso de la situación y de la manera en que estaba actuando y rápidamente trato de salir de la cama – "_**no es lo que … lo siento Kanda… yo**_"

Allen tropezó y sus pies golpearon el piso y pudo haber caído si no fuera porque Kanda lo atrapó nuevamente.

" _¿__**Qué te hace pensar que puedes caminar por ti mismo después de estar en la cama por dos semanas**__?_"–dijo Kanda mientras deslizaba uno de los brazos de Allen alrededor de su hombros – "**sostente y vámonos** " – dijo Kanda

Y estando tan cerca de Kanda otra ve, Allen se encontró enamorándose de el nuevamente

Continuara…


	7. Nuevos desenvolvimientos

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo ****6. ** Nuevos desenvolvimientos

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Desde que Allen se recuperó, Kanda se rehusó a dormir con él nuevamente.

Komui y Lavi no estaban muy felices por esa decisión.

"_Pero… Kanda…_"

"_No me importa. Estoy aquí si él tiene problemas, el estúpido del Moyashi puede venir a buscarme_" – Kanda dijo obstinadamente, ignorando los ojos de cachorro maltratado que Allen le estaba dirigiéndole, y las protestas de los otros.

No es que Kanda estuviera preocupado a regañadientes acerca de Allen, quien había estado actuando extrañamente, a tal grado que permitiera que le afectara a su desempeño, para lo cual para Kanda, eran igualmente inaceptable y sin precedentes. Parecía que Allen no era capaz de controlarlo, así que Kanda no podía solamente gritarle y forzarlo para que entrara en razón. El caso parecía enteramente ser fisiológico, desde que él mismo Allen, estaba molesto por su incapacidad para dormir, pero ninguno podía imaginar la razón de ello. Si esto continuara, podría afectar el rendimiento de Allen, aunque era joven, estúpido, ingenuo y blando, Kanda reconocía su valor como Exorcista y no deseaba ver a Allen reducido a un deplorable y frágil cascarón, como lo había visto. Pero no importara que tan preocupado estuviera por Allen, Kanda no estaba nada feliz de que Allen rápidamente se había convertido en una carga en lugar de una ventaja para la Orden Oscura.

Kanda, lo mandaron de regreso cuando estaba a mitad de una misión – misiones incompletas y/o fracasadas significaban lo mismo en el diccionario de Kanda – y Kanda estaba ansioso de la recuperación de Allen para que el pudiera regresar al campo de batalla nuevamente. La mejor alternativa de acción era esa, consideró Kanda, era descubrir si Allen, lo necesitaba para dormir o si Allen sólo estaba preocupado desde que la misión de Kanda en Rusia se había extendido y era la ansiedad que lo mantenía despierto en la noche. Por supuesto esto no explicaba el sonambulismo previo, pero esto era mucho mejor que Allen no fuera capaz de dormir al menos que durmiera con Kanda.

Aún después de haber dormido por 48 hrs y haber arrasado con la mitad de la comida de la cocina, era obvio que Allen estaba cansado debido a tres largas semanas de insomnio, así que decidieron poner de regreso a Allen en la enfermería, lo cual Allen no estaba completamente de acuerdo.

" _¿No puedo solamente dormir en mi habitación? Es más confortable_"– preguntó.

Todo el mundo voto en contra de su solicitud.

"_No has dormido por tres semanas, ¿estas jodidamente loco, Moyashi?_"

"_La enfermera tiene que asegurarse que tu cuerpo pueda manejar la situación_"

"_Además, la enfermería esta junto a lado de la Sala de Control, así si comienzas a llorar por Yuu-chan, ella puede intercomunicarse con Yuu inmediatamente"_

Allen se sonrojó y Kanda se giró para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Lavi.

"_Afortunadamente solo estaba preocupado por la misión de Kanda_" – Komui dijo antes de salir para buscar a la enfermera y darles las nuevas instrucciones.

"_Kanda…_"

Kanda se giró como Allen dijo su nombre. Allen se miraba avergonzado y vacilante.

"_solo duerme, Moyashi_"– dijo pero antes que Kanda pudiera dar un paso lejos de la cama, las manos de Allen lograron atrapar una parte de la camisa de Kanda.

"_es-espera_"– dijo Allen

" _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_"– preguntó impacientemente Kanda. Había estado sentado y dormido en el mismo lugar por dos días y realmente deseaba ponerse en movimiento y hacer algo de ejercicio y hacer algo de entrenamiento.

" ¿ _podrías… esperar…"–_ Allen se miraba aún más vacilante – "…_hasta que me duerma_? … _o..sea… solo por si acaso_" – dijo bruscamente.

Kanda suspira resignado y toma una de las sillas de visitantes para colocarla cerca de la cama y entonces tomar asiento.

"_Realmente ¿te gusta mucho Yuu-chan?_"– preguntó Lavi, mientras en el sentido estricto de la palabra esquivaba a Mugen mientras Kanda la oscilaba.

" _Fuera de aquí. Tú y tu gran bocota van a mantenerlo despierto_"– resopló Kanda.

Lavi les sonrió con alegría y completamente despreocupado, abandonó la enfermería silbando.

" _¡duérmete!, moyashi_"– dijo Kanda y observó como la cabeza de Allen descansaba en la almohada, viéndose ridículamente infantil con sus grandes ojos grises que miraban a Kanda, y lentamente comenzaban a cerrarse. Dentro de menos de 30 segundos, Allen estaba completamente fuera y Kanda pudo irse.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

La situación continua sin contratiempos desde Kanda regresó a casa, y Allen dejó de tener problemas para quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, coincidentemente comenzó nuevamente a toparse con Kanda una vez más, y parecía más cómodo con Kanda ahora que había insistido que lo necesitaba para dormir, y a pesar que se encontraban por coincidencia, Allen siempre lo saludaba y se dirigía a Kanda con estúpidas, deslumbrantes sonrisas en su rostro.

Kanda no ponía objeción en ello – más por que no deseaba estresar a Allen demasiado, de tal manera que él no lograra dormir nuevamente. Por eso, comenzó a abstenerse de comenzar a pelear con Allen, a pesar de sus acciones, y aún a pesar de su personalidad suave que irritaba a Kanda, hasta que dejaron de discutir por completo. Una vez que Kanda comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Allen, a regañadientes admitió que lo atractivo acerca de Allen era su dulce personalidad y terquedad, y para Kanda, la forma que Allen no dejara de sonreír cuando ellos estaban juntos.

" _¡Kanda!_"– Kanda se giró para ver a Allen agitando su mano desde al final del pasillo. Dirigiéndose hasta el sonriendo.

" _¿ a donde te diriges?_"– felizmente preguntó

"_a entrenar_" – respondió Kanda. No teniendo mucho que hacer en los Cuarteles y como no podía ir a ninguna misión hasta que estuvieran seguros que el Insomnio de Allen no actuara de nuevo, él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre entrenando. Si no podía hacer su trabajo, él podría al menos mantener su mente y cuerpo en buena forma hasta que se le fuera permitido regresar al campo de batalla.

"_oh_"–dijo Allen– "_ ¿Dónde?_"

" _a la sala de entrenamientos_" – respondió. A él no le gustaba como llegaba a estar de concurrida la sala, por lo cual prefería ir a entrenar en el bosque, pero muchos Exorcistas habían sido enviados como reemplazos de Kanda y Allen, además era muy tarde y no había muchas personas ahí en esos momentos.

" ¿_puedo ir? Solo he estado durmiendo y estoy algo fuera de practica_"– dijo Allen, mientras balanceaba sus brazos.

Kanda se encogió de hombros – "_haz como desees_"– respondió y obtuvo otra brillante sonrisa por parte de Allen.

Una vez en la sala de entrenamientos, ellos se dispersaron. La sala estaba dividida en diferentes secciones – donde cada una de las secciones estaba especializada, con determinados equipos y diseños para el entrenamiento. Había una sección para peso y tonificación, que tenia varios equipos de pesas, que estaban diseñados para ayudar a construir y tonificar los músculos – el área elegida por Allen desde que esperaba tonificar su cuerpo. Existía otra sección pequeña para natación, y otra solo para ejercicios gimnásticos. Había una serie de redes en el piso para usos distintos. Aún había una pequeña sección con piso de madera reservada como un dojo.

Kanda, había estado entrenando con la espada las semanas anteriores, decidiendo que debía practicar otro deporte en esta ocasión, dirigiéndose a la sección de boxeo con un instructor. Había aprendido a boxear anteriormente, pero Kanda siempre prefería las artes marciales y las peleas con espadas, así que estaba extremadamente fuera de práctica. Al menos para estar nuevamente en forma dentro de ese deporte tomaría algo de tiempo, así que hasta que pudiera regresar a las misiones nuevamente aprovecharía ese tiempo para practicar.

Era tarde, para el momento que el instructor indicó que era todo por ese día y cuando Kanda dejó el ring, usando una toalla para eliminar el sudor alrededor de su rostro, pudo ver por ahí sentado a Allen esperándolo, a pesar que las luces fueron apagadas hace un buen rato por toda la sala de entrenamiento, y Allen, él mismo debió a haber terminado con su entrenamiento momentos atrás.

" _¿Por qué no estas en la cama? _"– preguntó Kanda cuando caminó hacia Allen, quién se giraba para saludarlo.

"_te estaba esperando_"– respondió felizmente Allen – "_¿sabes boxear? No lo sabia_"

"_La mayor parte de los Exorcistas a prenden tanto como pueden antes de completar su entrenamiento_"– respondió Kanda.

"_oh… bien… de alguna manera lo aprendí también_"– dijo Allen –"_No con todas las reglas y todo eso, pero el Maestro acostumbraba a ir, a los rines de boxeo del bajo mundo para realizar apuestas algunas veces, y aprendí algunas cuantas cosas_" – le dijo Allen

Kanda nunca había interactuado con Cross, pero de la forma de hablar de Allen acerca de él, de alguna manera se había indagado que no fue una experiencia nada agradable.

" _¿Por qué comenzaste a boxear de nuevo?_"– preguntó Allen.

"_Necesito tomar un descanso del entrenamiento con la espada_" – respondió Kanda brevemente – "_estoy fuera de práctica en el boxeo lo cual es suficiente estimulante en este momento_"

"_oh…_"– dijo Allen y Kanda estaba casi seguro lo que preguntaría a continuación Allen – "_¿puedo practicar contigo, entonces? No he realizado este tipo de actividades hace algún tiempo también…aunque supuestamente con mi Inocencia, usualmente peleo con mis manos"_ – dijo, manteniendo su mirada en sus dedos –"_así.. ¿Puedo venir?_" – vuelve a preguntar Allen, teniendo la mirada abierta y esperanzada, la cual en algunas ocasiones lo hacen ver como un niño y no importa cuantas veces lo niegue Kanda, era imposible mantenerse con un corazón de piedra ante un rostro completamente esperanzado.

"_haz lo que te plazca_" – fue la respuesta de Kanda

Allen rebosó de felicidad –"_¡Genial! Entonces, ¿te veo mañana?_"– preguntó.

Kanda asistió levemente con la cabeza mientras se separaron en el pasillo.

Después de eso, comenzaron a caer en una rutina – esto gracias a gran parte de la obsesión de Kanda por el entrenamiento. Se levantaban y salían por separado , hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, y entonces ambos iban a la cafetería a desayunar juntos. Después del desayuno, se dirigían al gimnasio y realizaban rutinas de entrenamiento por separado – Kanda usualmente con peleas con la espada o artes marciales y mientras tanto Allen con entrenamiento de tonificación de músculos. Después comían y en la tarde, es cuando ellos comenzaban con el entrenamiento real de boxeo. Trabajaban con diferentes instructores o practicaban solos con varias bolsas de arena. Hasta muy entrada la tarde ellos peleaban uno contra el otro.

Kanda le gustaba más en estas ocasiones, porque mientras que los dos eran cuidadosos para no darle serias lesiones a su compañero, mientras que igualmente estaban determinados a ganar los encuentros. Los cuales usualmente terminaban, cuando los instructores indicaban el fin de la pelea, o cuando Allen tenia mucha hambre y los gruñidos de su estomago los distraía. Después de la cena, Kanda podría retirarse y a meditar, o algunas veces a leer u otras solo no hacer nada – pero donde quiera que fuera, Allen estaba siempre cerca para seguirlo o se presentaba. Si Kanda estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, Allen podría ir sentarse en un sillón enfrente de Kanda, con un libro propio. Si Kanda estaba meditando en el oscuro dojo, Allen estaba sentado a su lado y meditando por su cuenta. Es como si Allen fuera feliz con estar a su lado, y Kanda así mismo, comenzó a familiarizarse con la constante presencia de Allen.

La rutina continuó unas cuantas semanas más en forma pacífica – y fue entonces cuando Kanda comenzó a notar algo extraño acerca de Allen nuevamente. En el boxeo, una de las reglas importantes es mantener los pies en constante movimiento y rebotando. Allen había sido torpe al comenzar, pero después de unas cuantas semanas, el había tenido una visible mejoría, pero ahora parecía tan ligero en sus pies, que al principio parecía antinatural, pensó Kanda.

En sus peleas, Allen comenzó a rebotar demasiado que comenzó a perjudicar al momento de pelear y aún cuando el instructor y Kanda le indicaban que se detuviera, Allen no lo hacía. Sus golpes comenzaron a ser más débiles, a pesar del todo el entrenamiento que realizabajunto con Kanda. Así que un día le dijo directamente.

"_Si es mucho para ti, solo déjalo_"

Allen sacudió la cabeza – "_no es demasiado, yo…_"

"_estas cansado nuevamente, Moyashi. Puedo decirlo_" – le dijo Kanda

"_la causa se debe a que estamos boxeando_"– respondió Allen

"_Haz estado así las ultimas semanas_" –dijo bruscamente –"simplemente elimínalo si es necesario"

Allen se congeló – "estoy _bien…_"– dijo tercamente

" _¡mentiroso! Vamos a ir a enfermería_"– fue la respuesta de Kanda, e ignorando las protestas de Allen , lo arrastró hasta allá.

Forzó a Allen a entrar a una de las camas, antes de ir a llamar a Komui, y cuando regresó, se encontró con un Allen luchando con la enfermera, quien trataba de quitarles los zapatos.

" _¡están bien así! de cualquier manera voy a salir pronto_"– dijo Allen, tratando de jalar sus zapatos mientras la enfermera trata de quitárselos.

Esto golpeó a Kanda como algo sospechoso y ayudó a la enfermera – "_quítate los jodidos zapatos, estúpido_" – tomando las muñecas de Allen y forzarlo a alejarlas.

Cuando los zapatos fueron retirados, quedó del todo claro por que Allen no podía dejar de brincar, cuando estaban en el ring – porque si el plantaba sus pies firmemente, recibiría un dolor insoportable. Sus pies estaban ensangrentados y se podría ver a través de sus calcetines y cuando fueron retirados, Kanda observó una vez más, que los pies de Allen estaban cubiertos de cortadas con la carne viva y cubiertos de sangre.

"_haz estado caminando dormido_"– dijo kanda– "_otra vez_"

Allen bajó la mirada y dejó caer sus hombros.

" _¿Por qué diablos no le dijiste a nadie?_"– demandó Kanda

"_y-yo… no deseaba provocar más trabajo de lo necesario a los demás_"– Allen dijo calladamente.

Kanda dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración –"_solo has logrado provocar más conflictos, Moyashi estúpido_" – dijo

Allen no se había curado del todo.

Continuara…


	8. Confesiones de un Moyashi

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 8. ** Confesiones de un Moyashi

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Komui estaba perplejo y desesperado cuando fue a ver a Allen.

Allen sabia que todos estaban decepcionados, pero el no podía evitar su propio sonambulismo. Cada mañana que despertaba y descubría la condición de sus pies. Tomó el medicamento para dormir nuevamente, pero no ayudó y continúo caminando dormido. Comenzó a usar calcetines para dormir, pero a la mañana siguiente los encontraba todos rotos y desgarrados sin importar que tipo de caminata hiciera en la noche. Él no deseaba decirle a Kanda, especialmente, desde que Kanda no le permitiría entrenar junto con él, y Allen nunca había compartido mucho tiempo con Kanda antes. Si Kanda no le dejaba entrenar, eso significaría que seria muy difícil verlo.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo has estado caminando dormido?_"– preguntó Komui a Allen

Allen se encogió de hombros – "_no estoy muy seguro… creo que posiblemente uno o dos días después de umm… después de que Kanda dejó de dormir conmigo_"– respondió.

" _¿tanto tiempo?_"– preguntó Komui.

" _¿por qué demonios no le dijiste a nadie?_"– Demandó Kanda – "_!hemos estado entrenando cada día!_"

Allen retrocedió –"_pero yo..yo deseaba entrenar contigo _"– soltó de repente –"_ de otra manera nunca podríamos vernos y deseaba pasar tiempo contigo_"

Allen no esperaba que Kanda lo entendiera, la manera como él se sentía – después de todo, él mismo Allen no lo comprendía en su totalidad por que él se sentía así, era como si su vida girara alrededor de Kanda. Él no comprendía la desesperación que sentía cuando Kanda no estaba cerca, o la sensación de euforia que lo llenaba cada vez que tocaba a Kanda.

"_Además, estoy durmiendo bien… es solo…_"

"_no estas durmiendo bien si no dejas de caminar dormido_"– resopló Kanda

Allen no estaba seguro como Kanda se sentía con respecto a él. Generalmente siempre estaba molesto y era estricto con él, pero después de que lo llamaron de regreso de la misión, él se suavizó un poco con Allen. Por mucho ya no le gritaba o criticaba por sus rasgos de personalidad o su altura que no podía remediar. Además, desde que Kanda no objetara que Allen lo siguiera, o no estaba tan seguro si Kanda había comenzado a agrádele pasar su tiempo con él o si solamente lo toleraba. Algunas veces, Allen creyó que Kanda se preocupaba por él y Allen estaba feliz por ello, pero en general el comportamiento de Kanda era tan ambiguo que es difícil decir hasta que punto Kanda piensa sobre él.

"_Entonces, voy a usar zapatos para ir a dormir. ¡Eso estará bien! _"– insistió Allen.

Kanda solo alzó los ojos –"_será como un maldito infierno_"

Komui suspiró –"_Allen, ¿Por qué no te dejamos en tu habitación y nos aseguramos que la puerta este cerrada con llave por fuera? Así, veremos si esto ayuda_"– sugirió.

Allen se rindió –"_Bien_"– acordó – "_pero seguiré entrenando…_".

"_No harás nada hasta que tus pies vuelvan a sanar _"– interrumpió Kanda.

"_pero _–"

"_Pero puedes ir a las Sala de Entrenamiento a observar, si tú no puedes moverte_" – dijo Kanda

Allen lo miró por un momento, y entonces surgió una brillante sonrisa –"_muy bien_"– estuvo de acuerdo. No le importó por que Kanda hiso esa sugerencia, pero siempre y cuando Allen pudiera pasar tiempo con Kanda, no le importaba lo que el hacia.

Esa noche, Komui tomó las llaves de Allen, y lo encerró en su habitación. Definitivamente a Allen no le gustaba eso, pero había poco de lo que pudiera hacer al respecto, aún si lo hacia sentir como estar prisionero en su propia casa.

"_regresaremos mañana por la manada para checarte_"– la voz de Komui sonaba amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta.

" _¿Por qué tengo que venir también?_"– la voz de Kanda era amortiguada pero Allen podía aún escuchar la irritación en su voz.

"_porque esto posiblemente tenga que ver contigo_"– respondió Komui.

Sus pasos se fueron desvaneciendo por el pasillo y Allen suspiró antes de comenzar a desvestirse y arrastrarse hacia la cama. Parecía que no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo ahora, él siempre estaba cansado, y aún a pesar que ahora podía dormir, su sonambulismo lo agotaba. Esperaba que su encierro lo ayudara – aún si fuera un arresto domiciliario, si eso significaba que Allen podía dormir bien nuevamente, él podría sobre llevarlo.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Desafortunadamente, cuando fueron a checar de nuevo a Allen en la mañana siguiente, sus vendajes se caían en pedazos alrededor de los pies de Allen y había más cortaduras y sangre que el día anterior.

Kanda podía decir que Allen estaba suprimiendo el dolor cuando levantó uno de los pies de Allen por el tobillo, para mirar toda la masa de ampollas y heridas que tenia.

" _¿lo siento..?_"– dijo Allen

Komui revisaba la puerta nuevamente –"_estaba cerrada. Estaba seguro que la puerta estaba con llave cuando llegamos. ¿Tienes alguna otra llave?_" – preguntó Komui.

Allen movió negativamente su cabeza –"_solo esa_"– dijo

Komui estaba consternado –"_Pero caminar alrededor de tu habitación, no puede hacer eso a tus pies. Aún si caminaras toda la noche, no desgastaría las vendas de esta manera… al menos que corrieras, pero las personas no corren cuando duermen_" – dijo

La visión de Kanda fue atraída por algo rojo al otro lado de la cama de Allen. Se paró y miró alrededor y lo que encontró resolvió el misterio sobre la condición de los pies de Allen, así mismo como Allen logró dejar su habitación aún con la llave en posesión de Komui.

"_Ahí tienes tu respuesta_"– dijo Kanda a Komui, y tan pronto como los otros se le unieron, pudieron ver débiles rastros de sangre que dejó Allen desde su ventana a su cama.

Komui se giro hacia Allen, y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente incrédulos –"_ ¿has estado escalando el cuartel general?_"

Ciertamente esto explica mucho. El cuartel General estaba construido por roca gruesa y rugosa, en especial la parte frontal de este. Logrando hacer que hubiera una serie de lugares de apoyo para alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero además ellos necesitarían usar equipo necesario o si no sus manos y pies se desgarrarían en pedazos. Si Allen ha estado caminando dormido, él no podía poner atención al estado de su cuerpo mientras escalaba y como resultado los rasguños en sus pies.

"_Quiero ver tus manos_" – ordenó Kanda pero cuando Allen mostró sus manos, estas se miraban bien.

"_Invoca_"– dijo Komui, y cuando ellos inspeccionaron su brazo entonces, pudieron ver mejor los rasguños en las puntas de sus garras.

Komui suspiró –"_Así que, has estado escalando nuestro edificio y usando tu Inocencia para ayudarte a subir_" –dijo

Allen los observaba en estado de shock y sorpresa como ellos mismo estaban, –"_pero… pero ¿Por qué haría algo así? es decir… al menos creía que estaba caminando afuera o algo por el estilo…_" – dijo

Komui movió su cabeza negativamente.

"_¿Hay algún lugar que él pueda llegar desde afuera?_"– Kanda preguntó. En este momento era imposible saberlo, pero era posible que Allen estuviera tratando de llegar a un lugar al escalar el edificio.

"_No, todo lo importante esta en las profundidades dentro del Cuartel, No hay nada que no se pueda obtener por escalar el edificio que no se pueda obtener por caminar alrededor_" – respondió Komui y divagaba –"_tengo que pensar sobre esto. Kanda, asegúrate que los pies de Allen sean vendados y que duerma un poco_" – dijo mientras salía apresurado.

"_no tienes que hacerlo_"– dijo Allen después de un momento –"_puedes ir a entrenar, iré por mi mismo a la enfermería_" – dijo aunque era obvio que estaba consternado.

Kanda alzó los ojos al ver la expresión de Allen y se agachó sobre la cama de Allen –"Súbete, te llevare a la enfermería y después podrás verme entrenar"– dijo, miró hacia atrás para ver el rostro asustado de Allen, aunque lentamente sus brazos comenzaron a rodear el cuello de Kanda. Estaba más delgado aún después de su insomnio de tres semanas, y apesar de todo el ejercicio, Allen no había sido capaz de hacer algo de músculos.

"_si estas cansado, deberás ir directamente a la cama, Moyashi_"– añadió Kanda.

Allen sonrió como Kanda lo cargo y dejaron la habitación –"_Olvidaste el desayuno_" dijo

Kanda gruñó – "_Es todo lo que llegas a pensar_"

"_no, también esta la comida y la cena_"

"_y tus interminables bocados entre comidas_"

Allen estaba riendo cerca de su oído como Kanda sitió como sus brazos se ajustaron un poco mós, lo cual encontró que no le molestaba del todo.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Como prometió, después de que Kanda terminara de vendar los pies de Allen y comieran en la cafetería, fueron a la sala de entrenamientos donde Allen tomó asiento en un extremo de este, donde podía ver como Kanda se entrenaba. Kanda se encontró así mismo mirando continuamente a la banca donde estaba sentado Allen. Algunas veces algunos Buscadores o Exorcistas se sentaban a su lado y conversaban. Mientras el rostro de Allen estaba animado cuando charlaba y le gustaba la expresión, lo cual Kanda encontró extrañamente entrañable. Pero cuando Allen no estaba ocupado charlando, sus ojos estaban siempre en Kanda y cuando le regresaba la mirada, Allen le sonreía.

Kanda practicó hasta el momento cuando él y Allen usualmente tenían su entrenamiento de combate y cuando finalmente terminó, encontró a Allen acurrucado en la banca, completamente dormido, abrazando su abrigo de exorcista que había dejado ahí.

"_¿no te dije que te fuera a dormir si estabas cansado?_"– murmuró Kanda mientras movía el hombro de Allen.

Allen solo respondió acurrucándose un poco más sin mostrar señal alguna de despertarse.

Kanda suspiró, pero Allen no había podido dormir bien por mucho tiempo, así que se inclinó y levantó a Allen, con todo y la chaqueta, se dirigió a la habitación de Allen. Se sorprendió que tan ligero estaba Allen, aún a pesar del reciente entrenamiento que había hecho – y aún entonces, él no poder dormir bien causando pérdida de peso, como Kanda bien sabia.

Depositó a Allen en su cama y jaló las cobijas para cubrirlo.

Allen despertó un poco pero en seguida se volvió a caer plácidamente dormido, a pesar que fue curioso como Allen no soltaba el abrigo de Kanda. Cuando logró quitárselo, Kanda se aseguró de checar la ventana. Komui la había cerrado con candado y no había señal de la llave, así que Kanda esperó que fuera suficiente para mantener seguro a Allen.

Cerro la puerta detrás de el, y pensó que era mejor ir a la cafetería. Comió y trajo de regreso una bandeja de comida que dejó en la mesa de Allen, en el caso que despertara, y no tuviera que esperar hasta la mañana para comer algo.

Kanda cerró la puerta detrás de él y se alejó. Esperanzado a que todas estas precauciones ayudaran a detener el sonambulismo de Allen o que se lastime así mismo.

Pero cuando Kanda y Komui llegaron la siguiente mañana para checar a Allen, la ventana estaba hecha añicos y además de la sangre y las ampollas en los pies de Allen, había rasguños por todo su cuerpo y su ropa desgarrada por salir por la ventana rota.

Allen miraba como si hubiera llorado cuando despertó y tan pronto como Kanda se acercó, él inmediatamente tropezó, tratando de salir de la cama con sus heridas y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Kanda.

" _¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?_"– estaba llorando.

Y lentamente Kanda puso sus brazos alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Allen, sin saber que responderle.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Pasaron el resto del día con Komui, mientras realizaba una serie de preguntas a Allen. Desde que Allen nunca había tenido el hábito de caminar dormido, Komui quería ver si había algo en Allen que le provocara especialmente ansiedad o emociones que pudieran causar el sonambulismo.

" _¿tienes sueños?_"– preguntó Komui

Allen se encogió – "_A veces. No recuerdo gran parte de ellos…_"– dijo e inclinándose un poco más cerca de Kanda, quien estaba sentado a un lado del sillón de la oficina de Komui. Kanda había sido arrastrado por este, porque al parecer tenia un efecto positivo en el hábito de sueño de Allen y Kanda no estaba tan rancio a seguirlo desde que estaba preocupado por Allen.

" _¿de que tratan tus sueños?_"– preguntó Komui – "_los sueños frecuentemente pueden revelar muchos detalles sobre los estados mentales_" – dijo cuando Allen no respondió inmediatamente.

Allen se puso nervioso y se rostro se tornó algo rosa –"_Kanda…_" – murmuró

" _¿Kanda?"_ – Komui y Kanda voltearon a verlo fijamente.

Allen se sonrojó – "_ ¡N-No es nada malo! Solo sueño acerca… umm.. Como duerme_" – terminó en otro murmullo.

Kanda lo miró fijamente a un más. Allen se le había confesado ya dos veces, aunque Kanda no lo había tomado seriamente. Por supuesto Allen había pasado mucho tiempo con él últimamente, y le gustaba estar siempre alrededor de Kanda, y ahora, hasta soñaba con él.

" _¿realmente…__estas__…uh… enamorado de mi?_"– dijo Kanda rápidamente, mientras el mismo se sonrojaba.

"_t-tu…_" – Allen estaba completamente rojo ahora – " _¡te lo dije dos veces!_" – dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada a Kanda, entonces levantó sus pies para esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas. Era ridículamente adorable en la opinión de Kanda, pero Komui los estaba mirando, así que Kanda solo se aclaró la garganta y regresó su atención a Komui.

Komui, por otro lado se miraba escéptico ante esto –"_ ¿Cuándo esto sucedió?_"– preguntó –"_ustedes dos nunca se han llevado bien desde que Allen llego a la Sede_".

Allen alzó la mirada –"_no lo sé. Solo comencé a sentir así durante,… más bien después de nuestra misión en Francia con Kanda_" – dijo Allen.

Kanda recordó la misión fallida con irritación, pero él recuerda que fue la primera vez que Allen se confesó, durante el trayecto de regreso al Cuartel General.

" _¿y anteriormente? Te habías sentido… uh… atraído hacia Kanda y solamente ¿te diste cuenta de ello, entonces?_"– preguntó Komui.

Allen pareció pensar sobre ello –"_No… no puedo recordar, Lo que sé es que siempre estaba molesto con Kanda…_"– dijo

Kanda gruñó y Allen hiso mala cara.

" _¿Qué? Lo estaba_"– dijo

Komui afirmó lentamente –"_pueden retirarse, revisaré unas cuantas cosas. Trata de dormir un poco, Allen, y quédate esta noche en la enfermería. Veremos si un cambio en lugar puede ayudar _" – dijo Komui

Kanda cargó nuevamente a Allen, a pesar de las protestas de este, diciendo que estaba mejor, y se lo llevó. Camino en silencio por un momento, pensando en la tercera confesión de Allen en la oficina solo hace unos momentos.

" _¿Por qué me amas?_"– preguntó Kanda y sintió a Allen moverse en sus brazos.

Tan lejos como podía recordar, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien desde la primera vez que Allen apareció en los cuarteles. El inmediatamente le disgustó el suave corazón de Allen, lo ingenuo del chico, aunque ahora que Kanda piensa sobre ello, le disgustaba por que sabia los problemas que eso le traería – ambos tanto físicamente como emocionalmente – así que Allen entraría en problemas debido a su personalidad, y si Kanda se permitía a si mismo sentir de algo hacia él, por eso le desagradaba todo sobre Allen, ya que podría fácilmente involucrarse y preocuparse por el chico. Pero la realización de esto lo golpeó, Kanda actualmente tenía una atadura y había ocurrido imperceptiblemente y sosteniendo a Allen en sus brazos, sabia que actualmente se preocupaba por él y deseaba protegerlo.

"_no lo sé_"– dijo Allen después de un momento –"_solo… lo siento… suena estúpido_" – Allen dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada –"_ me siento vacio cuando no estas a mi lado_" – dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro – "_siempre deseo estar contigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. El mes que no estuviste cerca, todo lo que pude pensar es si estabas bien o cuando regresarías_" – dijo Allen muy bajo.

Sonaba débil y su cuerpo era ligero. Kanda se dio cuenta que mientras que, aun que él no pensara en Allen todo el tiempo, ahora piensa en él casi en todo momento – especialmente ahora que Allen se ve indefenso. No podía evitar pero estaba preocupado por Allen, y había disfrutado el tiempo que pasaron juntos entrenando. Le gustaba estar con Allen, Kanda se percató, y le gustaba la estúpida y suave personalidad de Allen, y escucharlo hablar, charlar con él, y sobre todo las peleas y los insultos que tenían.

"_A pesar de todo cuando siempre me insultabas y peleabas, hasta eso me gusta_"– continuó diciendo Allen –"_Bien, ahora eres amable_" – sonrió cuando Kanda bajo la mirada y lo miró fijamente –"_lo eres_" – dijo Allen –"_Antes, si alguien te preguntaba que me cargaras, tú probablemente tratarías de matarlo, y entonces me tratarías de matarme_" – dijo Allen – " _Aun con tu horrible personalidad y lo cruel y tus insultos hacia mi, aun si me gusta todo eso de ti_" – terminó diciendo Allen.

Era como si el rostro de Allen si resplandeciera mientras se giraba y le otorgara una débil sonrisa a Kanda, y Kanda pensó que si todo lo que le dijo Allen hace unos momentos describía lo que era amor, entonces posiblemente…

Pero entonces Allen puso su cabeza en contra del hombro de Kanda y cerró sus ojos, y rápidamente su respiración fue constante que se quedó dormido.

Kanda resopló y continuó cargando a Allen hacia la enfermería –"_Idiota_"– murmuró, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como se fue.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen estaba soñando con el sueño que ha estado teniendo en durante las semanas pasadas. Sabía que Kanda no estaba junto con él y Kanda estaba durmiendo, pero Allen deseaba verlo. Kanda lo estaba esperando. Kanda con su rostro atractivo; sus largas pestanas y perfecta nariz. Kanda con su sedoso y oscuro cabello y fuerte hombros. Kanda dormía en su habitación y Allen tenía que llegar hasta él.

El cuerpo de Allen se sentía ligero y frio, en su sueño él estaba volando a través de la ventana hacia la habitación de Kanda, la cual estaba a dos ventanas arriba, y cinco alrededor, pero hoy Allen no estaba en su habitación. Estaba durmiendo en la enfermería, Allen recordaba dentro de su sueño, lo cual significa que el tenia que volar 5 ventana hacia arriba y rodear la mitad de los Cuartes, unas 20 ventanas para alcanzar la ventana de Kanda.

Cada noche, él soñaba que el podía ver a Kanda a través de la ventana de su habitación, y Allen era cuidadoso de mirar a través del único panel de la ventana, así la luz de luna podría reflejarse en el rostro dormido de Kanda. La cama de Kanda estaba a poca distancia de la ventana, pero suficientemente cerca para que Allen pudiera ver su rostro con claridad.

Soñaba que Kanda rara vez se movía cuando dormía y le gustaba como caía su cabello sobre su espalda, con un brazo bajo las sabanas, y otro brazo sobre ellas. Su negro cabello caía suelto y se expandía sobre la almohada, pero desde que Kanda casi no movía su cabeza demasiado, su cabello no se enredaba tampoco. Allen deseaba alcanzarlo y tocar a Kanda, pero siempre se detenía antes que sus manos pudieran alcanzar el rostro de Kanda, y entonces despertaba de nuevo en su propia habitación.

Pero esta noche era distinta, y Allen podía ver el rostro dormido de Kanda. Kanda se movió y sus ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse. Y entonces Kanda abrió su boca con terror, y tropezó para salir de la cama hasta llegar a Allen, quien seguía flotando afuera de la ventana de Kanda. Parecía tan real como los dedos de Kanda buscaban torpemente la cerradura de su ventana, y entonces Allen sintió una ola de felicidad como las manos de Kanda sujetaron sus hombros, y todo se volvió negro.

Continuara…


	9. Una realidad que destruye

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 9. ** Una realidad que destruye

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Kanda usualmente duerme igual que los muertos cuando está en la Orden. Va a misiones muy frecuentemente y nunca puede dormir bien debido a que siempre esta en constante alerta, trabajando y pendiente del enemigo, así que Kanda aprovecha su tiempo en la base de los Cuartes para ponerse al día en su descanso. La situación con Allen, sin embargo, lo ha mantenido en la Orden por más tiempo del que usualmente esta, así que él no está ni remotamente exhausto como suele estarlo en el Cuartel General.

Kanda, no supo que fue exactamente lo que lo despertó esa noche, pero tan pronto como Kanda estuvo despierto, una sombra cayó sobre su cama, la cual se extendía desde la ventana, eso le indicó que algo anda mal. Y cuando Kanda se giró hacia la ventana, la vista lo dejó en shock, Kanda casi cae, tratando de salir de la cama porque Allen estaba afuera de su ventana – y la habitación de Kanda estaba en el 5to piso de la sede.

Se apresuró para llegar hasta la ventana y abrirla con algo de dificultad.

Los ojos de Allen estaban abiertos, pero vidriosos. Kanda nunca había tratando con un sonámbulo antes, así que jaló a Allen a través de la ventana hacia el interior, tan rápido como le fue posible, y cuando cayeron dentro de la seguridad de la habitación, Kanda estaba seguro que nunca su corazón había latido tan rápido como hasta ahora. Cuando bajo la mirada hacia Allen, sus ojos estaban cerrados nuevamente y estaba inconsciente.

Kanda respiró profundamente, y levantó a Allen para colocarlo en su propia cama, y entonces fue en busca de Komui. Ahora que sabían donde iba Allen cuando escalaba el edificio.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen despertó por el sonido de una puerta que se abrió de golpe y unos pasos apresurados.

" _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_" – Allen reconoció la voz de Komui

"_Solo lo arrastré hacia adentro y perdió el conocimiento_"– ese era Kanda hablando.

Allen lentamente se sentó, sintiéndose cansado con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y tanto Komui como Kanda se giraron para verlo fijamente.

" _¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí, chicos?_"– preguntó Allen confundido

Kanda dio un pequeño suspiro y entonces resopló molesto – "_Mira en donde te encuentras, Moyashi. Esta es mi habitación_" – dijo

Allen parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. En realidad nunca había estado antes en la habitación de Kanda, pensó que lo había imaginado – o soñado – como seria. Al igual que la mayoría de los dormitorios de los Exorcistas, el cuarto de Kanda tenía distribuido los mismos muebles que resto: una cama, un escritorio y un vestidor. Era insólito, y en los sueños de Allen, Kanda dormía con una flor de Lotus a lado de su cama. Esto extrañó a Allen, lo raro que seria para Kanda tenerla, pero desde que era un sueño, Allen pensó que era posible.

Ahora que Allen estaba observando el cuarto real de Kanda, se sorprendió al encontrarlo que tal y como lo había imaginado en su sueño, había una cama, un vestido y un escritorio colocados exactamente en la misma posición que imaginó. Pero lo que realmente lo desconcertó fue la flor de Lotus, que había soñado, estaba dentro de una especie de frasco en la cabecera de la cama.

"_so-soñé"_

"_No estabas soñando, Moyashi_" – interrumpió Kanda –"_Has estado caminando dormido y escalando cada noche los muros de la Orden hasta mi habitación_" – dijo Kanda

Allen se giró y lo miró fijamente – "_ ¿Qué?_"

"_Desperté y te encontré observándome fijamente a través de la ventana _– estamos en maldito quinto piso, Idiota"– explotó Kanda, obviamente enojado –" _¿Por qué no caminaste por los pasillos o algo por el estilo si deseabas verme?_" – demandó Kanda.

Curiosamente, Allen encontró que la respuesta venia hacia él con mucha naturalidad – "_Porque… porque cierras la puerta con llave en la noche y de…deseaba verte_" – terminó en un susurro. Había intentado ir al dormitorio de Kanda caminando por los pasillos en sus sueños, y cuando no funcionó, comenzó a escalar el edificio por fuera.

Komui suspiró mientras colocaba su mano en su frente – "_Bien, ahora que ambos están despiertos, les debo informar. Regresaran a Francia a completar la misión"_ – dijo

" _¿Pero qué hay del Moyashi?_"– reclamó Kanda

Allen sintió una sensación cálida que lo recorrió debido a la preocupación de Kanda, junto con un hit de enojo que aun cuando está preocupado, Kanda se rehúsa a llamarlo por su nombre.

"_Exactamente por eso, es por que van a ir. Revise las notas de la misión. ¿Han escuchado sobre Perralt? _"– Komui preguntó, y cuando Allen ni Kanda respondieron, continuó – "_El fue un escritor Francés _– _conocido principalmente por las historias de cuento de hadas que escribió. ¿ Conocen la historia de __**La Belle au bois dormant**__? ¿No es así?_"

Allen asistió –"_ Es la __**Bella durmiente**__, ¿verdad?_" – él recordaba que Mana le contó la historia, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo y lo cual no podía recordarla muy bien cómo iba.

"_Si. Actualmente, existen diversas y antiguas versiones de la historia. Una de ellas cuenta sobre la hija de un rico que duerme en un cofre de cristal debido a un mercader malvado y un sastre que la salva por medio de un beso. Hay versiones Italianas, Alemanas, e incluso versiones tan antiguas como la Mitología Nórdica_"– dijo Komui.

"_Ve al grano_"– dijo Kanda, impaciente

"_Existen tantas variaciones de la historia que se ha transmitido oralmente, pero seguí sus trayectorias de cada una de estas historias, y todas ellas surgen de un bosque en Francia _–_ el mismo que ustedes fueron a investigar_"– dice Komui.

Allen lo mira fijamente – "_significa ¿Qué esas historias son reales?_" – preguntó.

Komui rió –"_No, claro que no. No completamente, de cualquier forma _– _ pero cuando las historias han sido contadas varias veces, por diferentes personas, usualmente existen una pisca de verdad en ellas_" – dijo – "_Kanda, en tu reporte, dices que hay una inscripción en un ataúd de cristal_" – Komui dijo mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel doblado de su bolsillo.

"_**La belle au bois dormant se réveillerait par un baiser donner par l'homme qui elle adorera**_"– leyó en voy alta Komui

"Si"– respondió Kanda

" _¿Cómo lo traduces?_"– preguntó Komui

Kanda se quedó quieto – "_La bella durmiente del bosque despertará por un beso de aquel quien ella ama_" – dijo lentamente

Komui dejó salir otro pequeño suspiro – "_Eso es fue lo que pusiste en el reporte. Cuando la misión termine, deberás estudiar con más cuidado tus idiomas"_ – dijo

Kanda se crispó – " _¿Por qué?_"– demandó – "_Eso es básicamente lo que significa ¿no es así?_"

Allen que no conocía muy el Francés, pero partiendo de algunos sustantivos y verbos que conocía, para él sonaba básicamente lo mismo.

"_El significado básico no es suficiente. ¡Esa es la razón por la que Allen esta metido en este lio!_"– Respondió Komui – "_La traducción correcta es: __**La bella durmiente del bosque despertará por un beso de aquel quien ella **__**amará**_" – dijo

Allen y Kanda estaban estáticos y lo miraban fijamente.

Así que nada de lo que Allen ha estado sintiendo o pensando ha sido real. Recordaba que la primera vez que se percató de su atracción, y el amor que sentía por Kanda fue en el tren de regreso a los Cuarteles. Se debía que la Inocencia estaba afectándolo. Allen repentinamente se sintió mareado. Nada de lo que había experimentado en los meses anteriores, nada de lo que ha sentido por Kanda, era real.

Kanda cerró sus ojos y sus dedos se cerraron formando un puño en cada mano –"_maldición_"– juro en un susurro – " _¡maldición!_" – repitió, y luego explotó, mandando su puño hacia la pared más cercana. La piedra se desquebrajó con el impacto y los fragmentos se desprendieron cayendo al suelo.

"_Kanda, todo está bien_"– dijo Allen, deseando estirar sus brazos para rodear a Kanda a pesar que sabia que el sentimiento no era real. Se abrazó a si mismo y se sentó en la cama sintiéndose miserable.

"_Probablemente, pensante correctamente que tratando de besar a Allen lo liberarías desde que el cofre decía que un beso podría despertar al durmiente, pero eso activo la Inocencia en Allen y lo hizo.. uh… que se enamorada de ti_"– dijo Komui – "_En las historias, las mujeres se enamoraban inmediatamente del hombre que las salvaba. Eso es probablemente la razón_" – dijo

"_Ellos jodidamente se enamoraron por que fueron forzados_"– dijo Kanda amargamente

"_El problema del sueño probablemente lo fuerce_"– dijo Komui – "_Si ellos, o alguien de su familia, trataban de separarla de su héroe, ella era incapaz de dormir sin él. Ella se consumía hasta que moría o lo reunían con él_" – terminó diciendo Komui

Kanda se miraba como si deseara golpear la pared de nuevo y aún pensando que todo lo concernía a él, Allen solo podía mirar los nudillos lastimados de Kanda.

" _¿Cómo arreglamos esto?_"– preguntó Kanda después de un momento.

"_Tendrán que regresar al bosque_"– dijo Komui – "_Allen aún esta bajo la influencia de la Inocencia, así que deberán recuperarla para poner fin a esto_" – dijo

Kanda asintió levemente– "_¿Cuándo partimos?_"

"_Tan pronto como estén listos_"

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Viaje en tren a Francia fue aun más sombrío de lo que había sido su viaje de regreso a la Orden. Allen irregularmente dormitaba en el asiento que estaba en frente de él, y Kanda – todo lo que Kanda pensaba era en Allen.

Kanda no podría creer que había cometido un error tan elemental – un error de traducción. Si él no hubiera besado a Allen entonces, el probablemente podría haber recuperado la Inocencia con éxito y Allen hubiera despertado sin problemas. Sin embargo, falló en la misión, logrando que Allen fuera hechizado en esencia, y ahora, por consecuencia Kanda cree que se enamoró de Allen.

Allen se veía tan sincero que Kanda nunca pensó o cuestionó su extraño comportamiento. Y ahora Kanda está enamorado de él, mientras que Allen no lo está, o mejor dicho no lo estará. Todo lo que Allen pensó que sentía provenía de la Inocencia , así que tan pronto como recuperen y termine la misión, Allen regresaría a la normalidad, y Kanda se quedaría atrás.

"_Maldición…_"– susurraba a si mismo Kanda –"_Soy tan estúpido"_

Allen se agitó en su sueño, y mientras se reacomodó boca abajo cayendo nuevamente dormido. Tenía ligeramente el ceño fruncido, pero lo hacía mirarse más tierno que nada. Su cabello había crecido nuevamente, y caían algunos mechones sobre la maldición del pentágono en su rostro.

Kanda sintió un hueco pesado en su estomago como él miraba a Allen.

Allen dejaría de ser dependiente de él muy pronto. El dejaría de preocuparse por Kanda – o al menos, no mas allá que cualquier camarada y definitivamente no más allá de lo que se preocupa por cualquier otra persona.

Kanda cerró sus manos en un puño. El desharía el encantamiento que puso accidentalmente en Allen, matará cada uno de los sentimientos que accidentalmente crecieron por Allen y después que todo esto termine, todo regresará a la normalidad.

Si el sólo pudiera convencerse así mismo, que estará satisfecho con ello.

Continuara...


	10. El regreso al Bosque

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 10. ** El regreso al Bosque

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen miraba cautelosamente a Kanda pero Kanda tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados mientras viajaba en el carruaje desde la estación hasta el bosque. Debían encontrar al Buscador en uno de los poblados que limitan al bosque y descansar esa noche, debido a que ya era tarde para ir a recuperar la Inocencia.

El carruaje dio una sacudida y los ojos de Kanda se abrieron, encontrándose con los de Allen.

"_¿Qué es lo que esta mirando?_"– dijo Kanda bruscamente

"_Nada_"– dijo Allen y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos. Sólo cuando Allen pensó que Kanda finalmente era algo más amable, cambió completamente de nuevo a su fría personalidad. Por supuesto, esto se debía probablemente a que Kanda se culpaba a si mismo por haber fallado en la misión anterior.

"_No es tu culpa_"– comenzó a decir Allen, obteniendo de Kanda una mirada fría – "_quiero decir, es que no podías saber que la Inocencia haría algo así…_" – dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa.

"_Cierra la boca_"– dijo Kanda y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

La sonrisa de Allen desapareció. A pesar que, él mismo sabía que estaba siendo controlado, aún dolía cada vez que Kanda lo trataba de esa manera. Sabía que su propia atracción hacia Kanda no era real en absoluto, pero todo lo que hacia Kanda aún lo afectada. Allen era feliz cada vez que Kanda le ponía atención, cuando se preocupaba por él. Ahora, se sentía enfermo cuando escuchaba las palabras frías y ásperas que Kanda le dirigía, y a pesar que Allen sabia que nada era real, aún se sentía como tal y Allen no podía evitarlo.

El carruaje brincó de nuevo y Allen sintió que su estómago se hundía y la bilis subía hasta su garganta.

Los ojos de Kanda aún permanecían cerrados pero sus rasgos mostraban su enfado, desde sus cejas fruncidas hasta sus brazos cruzados. Estaba furioso, Allen lo sabía. Furioso consigo mismo y con Allen. Probablemente estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido a la misión con él y deseaba haber ido solo. Probablemente odiaba estar con Allen como compañero, quien le disgustaba y lo irritaba.

Todos estos pensamientos sobre Kanda odiándolo, Allen sintió como su almuerzo en su garganta, provocando la sensación de vomitar, instintivamente se llevó la mano a su boca. Con su estómago revuelto a penas escuchó a Kanda gritarle al cochero que se detuviera antes de empujar la puerta y tropezar para dejarse caer y devolver el contenido de su estómago al lado del camino. Tan pronto terminó, el pensamiento del disgusto de Kanda regresó nuevamente, provocando una nueva ola de nauseas generando que vomitara nuevamente. Devolvió el estómago tres veces antes que este quedara vacio y se colapsara en el suelo, sudado y adolorido.

Allen sintió que alguien lo levantaba y sostenía su cabeza, antes que el rostro de Kanda entrara en su rango de visión.

"_toma y bébelo_"– dijo Kanda y Allen abrió los ojos, aún sintiéndose inestable y enfermo como Kanda le ofrecía agua de una cantimplora.

Allen gorgoreó y escupió, enjuagándose la boca del sabor desagradable que le había dejado su anterior malestar, pero cuando Kanda trató de alejarse, la manos de Allen se movieron involuntariamente para aferrarse al abrigo de exorcista de Kanda. Estaba enfermo y sabía que tenía la apariencia de un tonto, pero Allen no podía controlarse a si mismo y en ese momento no le importaba.

Kanda alejó sus manos, pero para la sorpresa y alivio de Allen, Kanda solo se levantó y se detuvo para levantar a Allen y cargarlo para llevarlo de regreso al carruaje, y pudieran continuar con su viaje.

De regreso en el carruaje, Kanda no hizo ningún comentario cuando Allen se recargó en él y entrelazó sus dedos. Se sentía bien, pero aún esto era suficiente para que Allen se sintiera mal nuevamente, porque sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo Kanda por él en estos momentos, era solamente por el bien de la misión.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Una vez que se encontraron con su Buscador, Kanda soltó a Allen. Allen probablemente tenía mejor control de sí mismo cuando ellos estaban alrededor de otras personas y Kanda deseaba estar alrededor de Allen lo menos posible. Después de que su misión terminara, Kanda tenía planeado pedirle a Komui una misión de largo termino donde quiera que sea pero muy lejos de los cuarteles, así el podía enfriar su cabeza antes de ver a Allen nuevamente. Por ahora, él tenía que mantener vigilado a Allen para asegurarse que se rompiera el cuello durante el trayecto.

" _¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra el bosque?_"– preguntó Kanda tan pronto como pusieron un pie fuera del carruaje.

El buscador lo miró sorprendido – "_Ya es muy tarde. ¿No desean quedarse esta noche e ir al bosque por la mañana?_"–preguntó.

"_Dormimos en el camino_"– respondió brevemente Kanda.

Kanda miró de reojo a Allen, quien mostraba una tonalidad verdosa pálida y algo mareado, quién involuntariamente se acercaba más a Kanda, pero afirmando con un leve movimiento de cabeza –"_estamos bien_"– dijo a pesar que su voz sonaba débil.

Kanda no le gustaba ver sufrir a Allen, pero sabia seguiría sufriendo cuando más tiempo estuviera bajo los efectos de encantamiento – "_comeremos primero antes de partir_"– dijo Kanda. Esperanzado a darle a Allen un poco más de energía al menos antes que de ellos se adentraran al bosque.

Pero el plan de Kanda no fue como él acordó. A pesar que solicitó la cantidad de alimentos que Allen podía comer. Allen solo comió lo que una persona normal comería. Comió, pero era una acción mecánica sin ninguna señal de su usual placer que lo caracterizaba a la hora de comer.

"_Date prisa_"– dijo Kanda como Allen picaba un plato de fideos. Habían estado sentados cerca de una hora y Allen sólo había comido una tercera porción de lo que usualmente comía – lo cual, para cualquier otra persona normal, era aún una enorme cantidad – pero para Allen, era inverosímil.

Allen alzó la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando su ojos se encontraron con los de Kanda, antes de que desapareciera –"_terminé_"– dijo

Kanda se crispó – "_Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que te termines todo eso_"

"_Ya estoy lleno. Podemos irnos_"– repitió Allen.

"_no tengo la necesidad que te vuelvas a desmayar, Moyashi. ¡Comete tu maldita comida! _"– dijo Kanda, encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Allen.

Allen, probablemente estaría débil por comer una cantidad insuficiente de alimentos, pero estaba lejos de ser su prioridad –"_¡no tengo hambre!_"– respondió

Kanda deseaba estrangularlo. Casi había olvidado que tan irritante podía a ser Allen, desde que él ha estado atrapado en todo lo que ha sucedido – "_Si deseas morir de inanición o dejarte morir en la misión, entonces ¡sólo pídelo ahora y te haré el favor!"_ – Dijo bruscamente –"_o ¿tendré que joderte, para forzarte a comer? _"

Allen le dirigió una mirada molesta a Kanda – "_de cualquier manera, ¿Por qué te importa?_"– demandó.

"_Porque serás una maldita carga, si vamos a la misión, contigo en ese estado_"– respondió Kanda.

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron ampliamente y bajo la mirada a su plato. Sus labios temblaron, pero después de unos momentos, tomó el tenedor nuevamente y comenzó a comer. No se detuvo hasta que no dejó nada de lo que había servido en la mesa, pero cuando se levantó, se miraba aun más pálido y más enfermo que antes.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Esa noche, el bosque estaba muy oscuro, pero había estado oscuro cuando Kanda buscaba a Allen. Ambos golem, el propio y Timcanpy habían grabado todo así, que no les fue difícil encontrar la choza que era la entrada a ese extraño mundo donde Kanda encontró a Allen. Sólo tomó algo de tiempo por que la carreta no podía entrar por la densidad del bosque y Allen no podía recorrer todo el trayecto en la condición en que se encontraba.

" _¿estuve aquí?_"– preguntó débilmente como ellos caminaron a través de la hierba crecida del patio hasta la cabaña.

Había una tenue luz que brillaba a través de la puerta, a pesar que era más de media noche.

"_Ya te lo dije. Había una anciana dentro, cuando a travesé la chimenea, y un chico me llevo hacia ti_"– dijo Kanda

" _¿un chico?_"– preguntó Allen

Kanda recordó al joven muchacho que estaba en ese mundo encantado y lo guió hasta Allen – sus ojos cafés y desenfocados, parecidos a los de un animal – y ahora estaba bastante seguro el por qué – "_Creo que él es, el ciervo monstro que estábamos buscando"_– dijo

Allen le dirigió una mirada incrédula – "_Un chico no es un ciervo, Kanda_"

Kanda chasqueó – "_y aquí tampoco hay tal cosa como __**una bella durmiente**_"

Allen se mordió el labio y se giró – "_Entonces, ¿eso es lo que piensas? ¿Dónde crees que este la Inocencia si todo esto es su mundo?_"

"_tú debes saberlo, ¿no es así Moyashi? Es a ti a quién está afectando_"– dijo Kanda, lamentando sus duras palabras cuando Allen se puso aún más pálido.

Allen encabezó su camino hasta la choza, empujando la puerta de madera podrida hasta revelar la misma anciana que Kanda había visto en aquella ocasión, aún estaba tejiendo bajo la luz del fuego de la chimenea donde esta sentada.

"_Obaasan, siento interrumpir_"– dijo educadamente Allen.

La anciana levantó la mirada brevemente antes de bajarla de nuevo al trabajo de sus manos.

Kanda no había notado la vez anterior, pero ella estaba realizando una carpeta sumamente grande o cobija o algo parecido porque el tejido yacía en sus pies eran varios pies de largo, y había varias pilas de hilo a un lado de ella.

" _¿Qué esta haciendo?_"– preguntó Allen mostrándose curioso.

Kanda lo miró molesto aunque Allen no se percató de esto. No tenían tiempo para curiosear. Necesitaban curar a Allen lo más rápido posible.

"_Estoy tejiendo_"– dijo suavemente.

" _¿Qué es lo que esta tejiendo?_"– inmediatamente preguntó Allen, acercándose más. El fuego parpadeó pero Kanda podía ver las escenas multicolores de todo el tejido dentro de hilado.

"_La vida de mi hermano_"– respondió ella, alzando la mirada hacia Allen nuevamente.

Para entonces, Kanda se quedó quieto –"_ ¿Quién es tu hermano?_" – Preguntó – "_ ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?_"

La anciana pasó su mirada de Allen a Kanda. Notó que los ojos de la mujer eran cafés – la misma calidez y color que posee el chico, quién era un ciervo, a excepción que ella podía enfocarlos.

"_Eso es imposible_"– dijo lentamente Kanda.

" _¿Qué cosa?_"– preguntó Allen, mientras se giraba hacia a él.

"_tu hermano es el ciervo_"– dijo mirando a la anciana.

Ella le sonrió y entonces suspiró – "_deberás regresar a ese lugar. Mi hermano te guiará_" – dijo

Kanda asistió levemente mientras se dirigía a la chimenea, alzando su mano de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes.

Un segundo después, se encontró así mismo retrocediendo con el brazo sujetado por Allen quién lo miraba preocupado – "_ ¿Qué estas haciendo, idiota?_" – dijo Allen, mientras giraba su mano y revisaba en busca de quemaduras – "_ ¡eso es peligroso! ¡Estúpido!_"

"Esto es parte del hechizo, Moyashi"– dijo Kanda, quién se forzó a si mismo a alejar su brazo de las manos de Allen – "_tenemos que caminar a través del fuego_"

Allen lo miró por un momento, y entonces dejó ir su brazo –"_podrías haberlo dicho antes_"– dijo Allen

Kanda sólo continúo hacia adelante, caminado a través de las llamas.

Reconoció el mundo mágico con sus exuberantes campos verdes y el castillo a la distancia. Un momento después, Allen cruzó la chimenea, tropezando y cayendo contra Kanda. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando pensó que era sumergido entre las llamas, pero se abrieron de nuevo una vez que sintió los brazos de Kanda que lo atraparon para que no cayera.

" _¡Kanda! Lo siento_"– Allen se disculpó rápidamente, pero se distrajo nuevamente cuando miró el lugar donde estaban.

La primera reacción de Allen fue observar detenidamente la tierra de los cuentos de hadas, y estaba tan sorprendido y asombrado como un niño pequeño. Kanda pensó que Allen se miraba dulce e inocente. Percatándose que ambos estaban muy cercas uno del otro, pero antes que pudiera poner distancia entre ellos, llegó el muchacho.

Cómo Kanda lo había visto antes, estaba vestido con pieles y su mirada aún era extraña porque no podía enfocar correctamente.

"_los llevare al castillo_"– dijo y enfrente de sus ojos, comenzó a crecer, alagarse hasta cambiar, porque un momento después, donde estaba el joven ahora había un gran ciervo quién los esperaba con su cabeza baja.

"_sube a su lomo_"– Kanda ordenó a Allen, quién lo miraba fijamente

" _¿Qué? Pero es un niño pequeño"_– dijo Allen.

"_él es un ciervo. Tú estás débil. Y deseo terminar esta misión_"– dijo bruscamente Kanda.

Allen nuevamente lo miró herido, pero Kanda ignoró su expresión a favor de ayudar a Allen a subir en el lomo del ciervo. Allen forcejó solo un poco, antes de rendirse y tratar de mantener el balance, mientras se sujetaba de la cornamenta del ciervo.

"_Nunca he montado antes a un ciervo…_"– dijo Allen nerviosamente

"_Es porque la gente normal no monta en ciervos, imbécil_"– respondió Kanda mientras ponía los ojos en blanco antes mirar al ciervo.

"_Vámonos_"– ordenó

El ciervo inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacia el castillo. Eran tan rápido que a Kanda le costó trabajo mantener su ritmo, pero pronto…_pronto, todo esto terminaría._

Continuara...


	11. Hechizo Roto

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 10. ** Hechizo roto

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Montando un ciervo se sentía algo extraño. Allen nunca había montado antes, en realidad, pero estaba casi seguro que en los caballos sería menos torpe como con un ciervo, porque tenia que estar aferrado a la cornamenta del ciervo para evitar caerse, pero el galopar del ciervo, continuamente movía la cabeza de arriba a bajo, provocando que Allen saltara de adelante a atrás, mientras tratada de mantenerse sentado.

Pero incluso el reto de montar a un ciervo, no lo distrajo por completo de pensar en Kanda. Sabía que Kanda deseaba que todo el asunto del encantamiento terminara, para que el no tuviera que estar lidiando con Allen nunca más. Ese momento, él tener el conocimiento de eso lo lastimaba, pero Allen también pensó que si el hechizo era roto y él dejaba de amar a Kanda, posiblemente todo estaría bien después de todo. Estaba cansado de estar bajo esa influencia y verse afectado por todo lo que Kanda hacia o decía, y mientras Allen no estaba seguro si él sentiría diferente sobre Kanda, él solo podía imaginar, el alivio que sentiría.

Animándose así mismo con este pensamiento, podría significar que no tendría que lidiar con el mal temperamento de Kanda o sus insultos. Aún mejor, Allen podría volver a dormir con normalidad, y no habría mas caminatas nocturnas o insomnio. El podrá recuperarse y comenzar a trabajar como un Exorcista otra vez, en vez de estar en la cama, ya sea por su sonambulismo o insomnio. Regresaría su apetito. Incluso aún, no tendría que pensar en Kanda si no quería.

Esto hizo que Allen se sintiera un poco mejor hasta que el ciervo bajo la velocidad, y antes que Allen pudiera figurase como bajar, las fuertes manos de Kanda estaban en su cintura y lo ayudaron a bajar. Tan pronto como Kanda lo tocó, aun a través de sus ropas, Allen podía sentir un cosquilleo proveniente del lugar donde Kanda tenía sus manos y una vez más, la sensación de gozo y alegría lo recorrió cuando estaba a lado de Kanda – al menos ahora era menos el efecto que antes porque sabía que Kanda lo odiaba, pero aún permanecía ahí como si nada.

El ciervo se convirtió en un chico nuevamente y en esta ocasión, Allen reunió la suficiente fuerza para realizar unas cuantas preguntas.

" _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_" – preguntó Allen inclinándose levemente para encontrarse con los ojos del chico, aunque se sintió extraño porque los ojos del pequeño no podían enfocarlo.

" _¿Qué quieres decir? _" – respondió el chico

"_Hemos figurado que hay una Inocencia en este lugar y que fuerza… mm… a la gente a enamorarse, pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, tú y la anciana?_"– preguntó Allen – "_ ¿Por qué nos ayudas?_"

El chico sonrió – "_Porque nosotros, también estamos bajo un encantamiento_" – dijo como inició su trayecto hacia el castillo. Las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron bajo el toque del muchacho, como si lo obedecieran – "_60 años atrás, mi hermana cayó bajo un hechizo en este lugar, pero en vez que solamente su amado viniera a rescatarla, vine yo también. Ellos lograron salir exitosamente, pero yo quedé atrapado y abandonado para morir aquí. Mi hermana sólo es capaz de mantenerme con vida por su tejido _"

" _¿tejiendo?_" – Allen preguntó con curiosidad mientras observa su entorno. Ellos pasaron a través de corredores, todos hechos de piedra y decorados con pesadas estatuas y esculturas.

"_Si, ella usa mi lana que puedo aportar cada vez que viene alguien nuevo a este bosque_" – dijo

Al oír esto, ambos, Kanda y Allen se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente.

"_**tú **__ me trajiste aquí_"– dijo Kanda

El chico se miraba culpable como bajo la vista a sus pies – "_Tenía que hacerlo_"– respondió – "_pero ahora, ustedes están aquí, vienen a romper el encantamiento ¿no es así?_" – preguntó

"_no es un hechizo, idiota_"– dijo Kanda antes que Allen le diera un codazo.

"_es sólo un niño_" – dijo Allen, actuando con más fuerza de la que actualmente poseía, porque tan pronto como vio la mirada molesta de Kanda, se sintió mareado nuevamente – "_ ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en un ciervo?_" – preguntó al chico

"_Oh, puedo convertirme en cualquier cosa_"– respondió el joven – "_este lugar no es real después de todo, es sólo un mundo mágico. Sólo tengo la apariencia de un ciervo la mayor parte del tiempo. Me convierto en oveja, cuando alguien nuevo llega así que mi hermana puede usar la lana _" – dijo

Allen asistió y dejó de preguntar como caminó más cerca de Kanda y dejó que el chico tomara la delantera. Cuando el niño estaba suficientemente lejos, el se giró hacia Kanda para susurrarle.

" _¿Qué crees que pueda pasarles , si nosotros tomemos la Inocencia?_"– preguntó Allen.

Kanda se encogió de hombros – "_Eso no importa. Esta es nuestra misión y tú serias un inútil si te quedas así por más tiempo_"– dijo

Allen sintió una breve sacudida de temor, si permanecía en ese estado para siempre, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba que nada le ocurriera al chico – "_él ha estado aquí por 60 años y aún parece un niño … ¿crees que el crecerá?_"

Kanda lo miró – "_lo averiguaremos, ¿no es así?_"– dijo brevemente, indicación de finalizar su conversación y acelerando el paso.

Los pasillo se abrieron dando paso a una largo campo con pilares de piedra que Kanda había descrito y el hermoso ataúd de cristal estaba en medio de estos.

" _¿Aquí es?_"– preguntó Allen, observando el lugar. Lo había visto brevemente cuando Kanda lo despertó la última vez que estuvieron en el lugar, pero él había caído dormido y parecía que era la primera vez que lo veía. Miró a Kanda –"_y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_"

"_tienes que besarlo nuevamente_"– habló en voz alta el pequeño – "_un beso es siempre la manera de romper un hechizo_"

Kanda ya había desenvainado a Mugen – "_Esto no es un encantamiento, ya lo te lo había dicho_"– dijo y se giró al cofre – "_Haré que tome su verdadera forma_" – dijo y sin perder más tiempo, atacó –" _**¡Kaichuu Ichigen!**_"

El ataque golpeó al ataúd y sintiendo que todo aliento se le escapaba a Allen, provocando que cayera al suelo, jadeando. Logrando captar la atención de Kanda que se giró hacia Allen.

" _¿Qué sucede?_" – preguntó

"_tu ataque…_"–dijo Allen después de recuperar un poco de aliento. No lo lastimó pero no estaba seguro como lo afectaría, si Kanda realizara otro ataque y destruyera el cofre.

"_inténtalo_"– dijo Kanda – "_A ti es a quién afecta_"

Allen asistió, temblando hasta la punta de sus pies, logró invocar. Pero aún, su propio ataque se vertió hacia él y en esta ocasión Allen sintió que se había golpeado así mismo en el estómago.

No estaba seguro si el chico estaba en lo correcto acerca de la manera de recuperar la Inocencia, conociendo que se estaban enfrentando a una especie de hechizo, y sus ataques habían fallado. Allen no podía pensar en algún otro método.

Odiaba decirle a Kanda desde que Kanda lo detestaba ya, pero no había elección esta vez – "_hagamos como dice el chico_" – dijo a Kanda como sus labios formaron una pequeña línea.

No se miraba complacido pero asistió brevemente – "_¿debe estar en el ataúd?_" – preguntó al joven

El chico asistió – "_Sólo debe acostarse, pero debes besarlo antes que caiga dormido o será lo mismo que antes_" – dijo

Kanda abrió la tapa del ataúd y miró a Allen, quién se sentía muy incomodo, como este se situaba dentro del caja de cristal. No le agradaba la idea de acostarse en un ataúd pero si era la única manera de recuperar la Inocencia y romper su influencia, a regañadientes se recostó.

Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la mugida almohada, sintió una sensación eufórica de somnolencia. Sabia que no debía dormirse pero sus ojos estaban casi cerrándose y sentía tan a gusto dejarse atrapar por las profundidades del ensueño.

"_Maldición, Moyashi_" – escuchó vagamente maldecir a Kanda y antes que realmente Allen pudiera quedarse dormido, sintió una presión sobre sus labios y lentamente su somnolencia se desvaneció. Sintió como algo pesado surgía desde su interior de su cabeza y la mente de Allen repentinamente se sintió ligera y clara, e inmediatamente, Allen se sintió que nada lo sostenía más que el aire mismo, sintiendo que caía.

Cayó pesadamente en el piso de piedra y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el cubo de la Inocencia flotando a un lado de Kanda quién lo había tomado y guardado en su bolsillo.

Kanda se giró y miró a Allen. Parecía que deseaba decir algo, pero el chico se convirtió nuevamente en un ciervo y golpeo el suelo, el cual comenzaba a temblar. Antes que Allen pudiera hacer algo, Kanda lo colocó nuevamente sobre el lomo del ciervo y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del castillo.

Al principio, Allen no están seguro el por qué estaban huyendo, pero cuando llegaron a las afueras y Allen decidió mirar hacia su espalda, él pudo visualizar un enorme hoyo negro que se había formado atrás del castillo , haciéndose más y más grande hasta acercarse a ellos.

Se percató que esto era inevitable, debido a que ese mundo desaparecería desde que fue creado por la Inocencia, que ellos había recuperado. Se encabezaron hasta la chimenea, que se miraba extraña y fuera de lugar a la mitad de la verde pradera.

Allen escuchó los sonidos del ciervo quién se había adelantado y trataba evitar el espacio negro lo tanto como sea posible, pero Kanda estaba atrás de ellos.

Allen se giró, viendo a Kanda a sólo unos pasos antes que la oscuridad creciera alarmantemente y sintió un momento de pánico.

" _¡Kanda!_"– gritó como el ciervo se transformaba a medio galope y Allen y el muchacho caían dentro de la chimenea.

Tan pronto como Allen se recuperó lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor, inmediatamente buscó a Kanda y se sintió aliviado de verlo hincado a unos cuantos palmos de distancia, se veía aturdido y gruñón como siempre al momento que se levantaba así mismo.

El muchacho estaba ahí también agotado y temblando como se ponía de pie. Seguía vestido con las mismas pieles que estaba usando en el otro mundo.

La anciana dejo de tejer y los miró fijamente a los tres en estado de shock – " ¿_es… está hecho? _" –preguntó lentamente

El chico asistió como corrió hacia ella. Era extraño, desde que Allen sabía que eran hermanos, pero sabía que el chico estaría bien, aunque su apariencia no había cambiado después de 60 años, bajo la influencia de la Inocencia.

Y ahora que la Inocencia había sido recuperada, la misión y el hechizo habían verdaderamente finalizado.

Allen suspiró y miró a Kanda.

"_Vámonos" _– dijo Kanda.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

En las semanas siguientes al término de la misión, las cosas parecían que habían regresado a la normalidad.

Allen podía dormir bien por si mismo ahora, y ya no se mostraba a todo momento donde Kanda iba. Dejaron de entrenar juntos – Kanda regresó a sus prácticas de artes marciales y peleas con la espada, y Allen regresó a su propia rutina y entrenamiento de pesas.

Desde que todo había sido un hechizo, Kanda simplemente hizo lo mejor que pudo para pretender que nada había sucedido. Allen parecía que no tenía problema para regresar a la manera que ellos habían sido alguna vez – principalmente a las peleas e insultos con Kanda. No había señal del tierno apego que Allen había desarrollado cuando estaba bajo el hechizo y Kanda se dijo así mismo que era mucho mejor de esa manera.

Kanda se había asegurado, que no fuera sospechoso para nadie, no pasar más o menos tiempo con Allen que no fuera lo normal. Si ellos se encontraban ocasionalmente, Kanda nunca se alejaba de su camino, ya sea para evitarlo o buscarlo. Si algunas veces sus ojos seguían a Allen cuando ellos estaban en la cafetería, Kanda se aseguraba que no pareciera como si lo estuviera mirando fijamente, y si él era un poco más tolerante cuando Lavi y Linari deseaban comer con él, y arrastraban a Allen consigo, Kanda esperaba que ellos no lo notaran.

La verdad, Kanda había medio esperado que aún después del encantamiento hubiera terminado, Allen aún se sintiera de la misma manera, pero de la forma que Allen actuaba, era obvio que no era así. Kanda siempre había sido realista, sin embargo, eso era lo que había esperado después de todo. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

"_hey, ¡Kanda! Allen y yo vamos a ayudar a levantar las hojas ¿quieres venir?_"– gritó Lavi desde al final del pasillo donde él y Allen estaban parados.

Allen le estaba sonriendo – esa sonrisa feliz e inocente que iluminada su rostro – y Kanda se forzó a si mismo a declinar la oferta de pasar más tiempo con él.

"_con un infierno no_" – dijo y continuó su trayecto hacia el final de pasillo.

No miró el rostro de Allen como los paso, pero no importaba de cualquier manera. Allen y Lavi estaban riendo y hablando nuevamente acerca de algo como ellos se dirigían hacia la salida.

Y Kanda sólo deseaba que pudiera dejar de sentir tan fácilmente como Allen, cuando recuperaron la Inocencia.

¿ FIN ?...


	12. Después de todo

**Sueño e insomnio **

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Spleeping/Sleepless

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 12. ** Después de todo

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen estaba feliz. Gran parte de su tiempo, al menos desde que recuperaron la Inocencia. Tal y como se pronosticó, él podía dormir, comer y desempeñar su trabajo sin problemas. Dejó de actuar como un tonto cuando estaba con Kanda, y podría decirse que Kanda verdaderamente estaba agradecido por ese detalle, porque el tiempo que pasaban juntos se redujo drásticamente de nuevo.

_**Y solo hubo un único problema que quedó después de romper el hechizo.**_

Allen conservaba en completo los mismos sentimientos hacia Kanda – o casi. No sentía esa desesperación cuando Kanda se iba, o la euforia cuando él estaba cercas, y su cuerpo ya no estaba fisiológicamente dependiente a Kanda, pero al contrario de las expectaciones de Allen, él no dejó de amar a Kanda, aún después que la Inocencia fue recuperada. La persona más importante para él era Kanda, aún deseaba estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, aunque sin la desesperación que lo acompañaba en aquel tiempo. Todavía quería ver la sonrisa afectada de Kanda y hablar con él – sin importar si eran insultos, lo único que obtuviera a cambio. No le importaba como era Kanda o cómo lo tratara, porque a Allen le gustaba cada parte de él.

_**Y le aterrorizaba que alguien se diera cuenta de ello. **_

Allen sabía perfectamente que tal mal, Kanda había reaccionado después de que descubrió que Allen estaba enamorado de él, debido a la Inocencia. Finalmente después de que todo acabara, ellos podían actuar con normalidad, pero si Allen dejaba saber a Kanda que aún tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él, quién podría saber cómo reaccionaría Kanda ante tal hecho.

Por supuesto los sentimientos nunca fueron mutuos, y de cualquier manera esperar lo contrario seria imposible. Pero cada vez que veía a Kanda, era suficiente para hacer que el corazón del Allen retumbara fuertemente y pusiera sus nervios de punta, así mismo tener sentimientos encontrados como sentir anticipación como temor a hablar con él y obtener su atención. Siempre se sentía deprimido pero aliviado cada vez que Kanda se alejaba y podía relajarse una vez más. Era difícil pretender ser neutral y tratar a Kanda de la misma forma que a todos los demás, cuando en realidad toda la atención de Allen quería estar enfocada en Kanda y sólo en él, cuando estaba alrededor.

Fue probablemente suerte que Kanda no se viera afectado por lo eventos y fácilmente olvidara los hechos y pretender como nunca hubieran ocurrido en primer lugar, actuando como siempre. Los insultos de Kanda no le afectaban o lastimaban como lo hicieron antes, pero mientras que Allen siempre tuviera una replica ante ellos, le tenia sin cuidado lo que Kanda le digiera, tan solo le importaba que pudieran hablar entre ellos.

Allen pensó que estaba haciéndose él tonto él mismo, pero él también, no sabía de qué otra manera podía actuar. No podría cambiar sus sentimientos sobre Kanda – especialmente no después de haberlo amado por tanto tiempo bajo la influencia de la Inocencia. Definitivamente no podía dejar que nadie supiera la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y causar seguir causándoles problemas – ya habían atravesado por suficientes por tratar de cuidar de Allen cuando aún estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo. Si alguien descubría acerca de sus sentimientos actuales, definitivamente se preocuparían y probablemente le informarían a Kanda sobre ellos, y entonces Kanda lo más probable que lo evitaría, o podría matarlo o lo peor de todo se forzaría sí mismo a pretender a corresponder los sentimientos de Allen, y eso sería la muerte para Allen. Allen suspiró y en seguida se tensó al momento de oír una voz familiar que se derivaba de uno de los pasillos.

"_¿Deseas morir, Estúpido Conejo?"_

Kanda y un sonriente Lavi entraron en escena, Lavi trataba persistentemente de atar una bufanda alrededor del cuello del samurái, mientras Kanda obstinadamente evitaba y trababa de golpear a Lavi.

Hasta al momento, ninguno de los dos había tenido mucho éxito.

"_Moyashi_" – Lavi gritó tan pronto vió a Allen – "_ ¡Ayúdame!_"

Allen los miró alternativamente, tratando de dividir su atención de igual manera entre Lavi y Kanda, aunque él deseaba solo mirar a Kanda y hablarle solo a él– "_¿Qué sucede?_"– preguntó

" _¡Yuu desea salir a fuera vestido como esta! ¡Esta haciendo frio! ¡Ayúdame a ponerle esto!_"– sonrió Lavi lanzándole la bufanda a Allen, mientras sostenía los brazos de Kanda y o acercaba a él.

Una de dos Kanda no se estaba esforzando o Lavi era más fuerte de lo que Allen había supuesto, porque Kanda terminó a su lado mientras murmuraba una serie amenazas, dirigidas todas ellas a Lavi.

" _¡maldito! ¡Voy a matarte por esto! ¡Suéltame!_"

" _¡Rápido! ¡Pónsela!_" – gritó Lavi, aplicando un poco más de fuerza y jalándolo hasta hacerlo chocar con Allen.

Allen podía sentir el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Kanda, y aún el cálido aliento que rosaba a través de su cabello que caía sobre su frente y luchando por evitar sonrojarse rápidamente comenzó a enredar la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kanda.

" _¡Es solo una bufanda!, Kanda_"– dijo Allen, sonriendo de tal manera que esperaba que pareciera normal.

Kanda solo alzó los ojos – "_ ¡Quítate del camino! Voy a entrenar, Moyashi_"– soltó de repente y trato de arrancarse la bufanda, solo que fue bloqueado por Lavi mientras que Allen se la ajustaba, nuevamente.

"_Entonces la anudaré un poco más firme_" – decía Allen mientras realizaba su trabajo, ignorando las murmuraciones de Kanda, como siempre lo hacia, y las amenazas de Kanda eran dirigidas a los dos, aunque permaneció el tiempo suficiente para que Allen le atara la prenda.

Allen deseaba quedarse ahí, y seguir ajustando la bufanda por más tiempo, pero sabía que sería extraño si el continuaba más tiempo de lo necesario, y se forzó a si mismo a terminar con su tarea – "_¡Listo! ¿Ves?_"– dijo Allen.

Kanda solo los miró molesto primero a Allen y después a Lavi – "_hagan lo que quieran_"– resopló mientras los empujaba, ignorando los gritos alegres de Lavi.

" _¡LO SABIA! ¡Sabia que la usaría si lograba que se tú se la pusieras!_"– dijo Lavi después que Kanda estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para oírlo.

Allen se giró y lo miró fijamente – "_ ¿Qué?_"

Lavi sonrió ampliamante mientras ponía sus manos atrás de su cabeza – "_ Kanda siempre se rinde ante ti y Lenalee _"– dijo – "_ ¿Qué? ¿No lo habías notado?_"

Allen movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

"_Él siempre termina escuchando a Lenalee porque es una chica" _– dijo y sonrió un poco más – "_Me pregunto ¿por qué te escucha a ti…?_"

Allen nunca lo había notado antes, pero aun así, si fuera verdad, él tampoco tenia idea del _**¿Por qué?**_

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Kanda , a regañadientes se retiró la bufanda que estaba en su cuello tan pronto regresó al Cuartel General. Protestó enérgicamente en contra de usarla, no veía la necesidad de usarla más tiempo del lo que era necesario a pesar que aún podía sentir los dedos de Allen en su garganta y alrededor de su cuello como cuando le estaba ajustando la prenda.

Era difícil tratar a Allen como siempre lo trató hasta ahora – sólo como otro compañero de la Orden Oscura. Algunas veces Kanda deseaba poder ir algún lugar lejos de ahí, donde no pudiera verlo y por lo tanto no tendría la necesidad de lidiar con esos sentimientos tan complicados, pero se rehusaba a algo a si debido a que seria como un cobarde que huye de sus problemas, y por esta razón obstinadamente se quedó.

No parecía que le importara a Allen como lo tratara Kanda, de cualquier manera, Kanda estaba seguro que si comenzaba a hacer algo distinto, Allen podría sentirse incomodo en su compañía y eso era aún peor. Después de todo, Kanda ha tratado a Allen de la misma manera fría y despectiva desde que llegó a la sede y parece que Allen siempre disfruta en todo momento de sus riñas y desacuerdos.

"_Kanda, ¡tenemos una nueva misión! ¡Komui desea vernos en su oficina!_"

Kanda se gira hacia donde proviene la voz de Lenalee, que proviene de uno de los largos corredores y observa como se dirige hacia él con su portapapeles en la mano. La esperó hasta que le dió alcance y continuaron su camino para dirigirse hasta la sala de control.

"_También irán Allen y Lavi_" – le informó Lenalee, así que Kanda estaba preparado cuando entraron a la sala de Control , Allen y Lavi ya estaban sentados en el sillón en frente del escritorio de Komui, donde estaba desenterrando de la pila de papeles las especificaciones de la misión.

Lenalee se sentó en antebrazo del sillón a un lado de Lavi, así que Kanda se quedó parado a un lado con sus brazos cruzados, ignorando descaradamente el intento de Allen de hacer un espacio para él. Creyó ver que la sonrisa de Allen desapareció por un momento, pero probablemente era su usual molestia con Kanda.

"_ah, ¡Aquí esta!_"– emergió Kamui, sosteniendo cuatros carpetas idénticas que entregó a cada uno – "¡_Chicos tendrán que ir a España en esta ocasión! Existe una base militar abandonada, en la cual aconteció un gran número de muertes a su alrededores"_ – anunció Komui – "_los estoy enviando a ustedes 4 porque si las muertes no fueron causadas por la Inocencia, eso significa que debe existir un sin número de Akumas en las cercanías. Así que tenga cuidado_" – les dijo.

Kanda repasó las hojas de su folder revisando la información que indicaba que la Inocencia parecía residir en la estatua de un santo, que había bendecido la base militar. Para aquel entonces, la gente pensó que la Inocencia era algo sagrado y la introdujeron dentro de la escultura, pero por supuesto, esto significo para cualquiera de ellos protección, pero todos los que estuvieron cercas había muerto, y nadie estaba seguro cual fue la causa.

"¿_Cuándo partimos?_"– preguntó Allen.

"_esta noche_"– respondió Komui.

" _¡Genial! ¡Podremos cenar primero! chicos_"– dice muy alegre este Lavi,.

Kanda solo alza los ojos y se da media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

"_¿A dónde vas?_"– pregunta Allen.

"_Los veré en los canales_"– responde Kanda y deja la habitación. Iba a estar atrapado con Allen por varios días y no deseaba que fuera más doloroso de lo que ya de por si era. Si solamente tenia que permanecer alejado de Allen durante la misión, como le fuera posible tanto menos contacto tuviera aún tanto mejor, si tuviera suerte podría llevar a cabo su propósito sin el conocimiento de Allen.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen lanzaba miradas a Kanda, quien estaba sentado enfrente de él, leyendo nuevamente las especificaciones de misión.

" _¿estas seguro que no deseas jugar?_"– preguntó Lenalee mientras repartía las cartas boca abajo en la pequeña mesa que tenían en el compartimento del tren.

"_No_"– resopló Kanda renuente a dejar el archivo que había leído por enésima vez.

El viaje del tren había durado ya 4 horas y Kanda había pasado todo ese tiempo mirando una y otra vez la información. Por supuesto Allen conocía que Kanda podía ser muy obsesivo a ese grado, pero ahí no estaba toda la información y Kanda verdaderamente no necesitaba releerla 4 veces completa.

Allen sabía que solo era una excusa para no jugar cartas con ellos tres, o mejor dicho, lo más probable se debía a la presencia de Allen.

" _¡Hombre! Moyashi, ¡tú siempre ganas!_"– suspiró Lavi y dejó las cartas en la mesa en forma de derrota.

Allen solo le otorgó una inocente sonrisa como Lenalee también se rendía.

"_Voy salir a caminar_"– anunció Lenalee – "_No puedo estar sentada por más tiempo_"

"_Entonces voy contigo_"– sonrió Lavi mientas se levantaba y la seguía, mientras ella abría la puerta – "_ ¿vienes Yuu-chan? ¿Moyashi?_"

"_No me llames así_"– dijo Kanda sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

"_Estoy bien. Posiblemente más tarde_"– dice Allen y comenzó a juntar las cartas dentro del mazo. Realizando sus movimientos muy despacio, ajustado las cartas, así podía prologar el momento y tener la oportunidad de hablar con Kanda. Podría haber sido más sencillo irse con Lenalee y Lavi, pero Allen aún deseaba estar con Kanda tanto como le sea posible y era una muy buena oportunidad para dejarla escapar.

Lentamente comenzó a golpear el mazo hasta dejarlo completamente liso, y comenzó lentamente a barajar las cartas hacia abajo.

" _¿juega conmigo?_"– se arriesga a preguntar a Kanda

Kanda aparta su vista de las hojas para encontrarse brevemente con una mirada plateada que lo observaba, pero en seguida la aparta hasta los papeles – "_no_"

" _¿Por favor?_" – persiste Allen

" _Dije que no, ahora ¡Cállate! _"– dice Kanda

Allen ahoga un suspiro de decepción y comienza a repartir las cartas ante si para jugar Solitario. Una vez que las cartas están establecidas comienza a manipular las cartas de una forma rápida y eficiente para entretenerse. Era un juego que siempre juega en aquellas ocasiones donde Cross lo abandonaba y cuando viajó hacia el Cuartel General con Timcanpy. Es un juego de una persona y usualmente mantenía a Allen ocupado, aunque ahora, se sentía aún más solo porque Kanda estaba sentado enfrente de él y este no levantaba la mirada hacia Allen.

Allen comenzó a mover las cartas aun más rápido, una tras otra.

Ahora que Allen recordaba la época antes que comenzara a gustarle Kanda, no estaba muy seguro porque Kanda le disgustaba la sola presencia de Allen. Nunca había hecho realmente algo que enfureciera a Kanda, aunque él siempre contraatacaba cuando Kanda era irrazonable, pero él solo había decidido desde en un inicio que Allen no era de su agrado. Incluso se negó a saludarlo de mano, cuando Allen se presentó ante él.

Allen nunca había sido odiado incondicionalmente antes y aunque le pareció que Kanda y él habían llegado, a una especie de mutuo acuerdo, a un antes del episodio de su última misión juntos. Probablemente estaba equivocado, porque Kanda parece que lo odia igual o con mayor intensidad que antes del incidente. Kanda había sido amable y considerado durante ese tiempo, pero probablemente se debía a que Allen lo necesitaba y Kanda no era un completo desalmado como todos los demás creían. Ahora que lo piensa, el se comporta aún más frío y cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón por la que Kanda lo odiara antes, era lo más seguro que sea la misma razón que tiene ahora.

" _¿Por qué tú…por que me odias_"– Allen habló de repente, sus dedos se apartaron de las cartas hacia los lados, formando un par de puños . Aún su mirada estaba dirigida hacia las cartas, lo cual era una buena excusa para no dirigir su mirada a Kanda.

Allen escuchó como el sonido de las hojas del reporte, en el momento que Kanda dejó de leer – "_yo….no _" – dijo Kanda muy despacio.

Allen alzó la mirada por un momento, pero Kanda no lo estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto mas allá de la ventana, así que Allen bajo la mirada nuevamente –"_pero, tú-tú siempre quieres asesinarme…_" – respondió.

Kanda dejó escapar un leve suspiro –"_Lo mismo le he dicho a Lavi y aún lo he matado_"

"_pero siempre estas molesto conmigo, cada vez que te hablo_"– dijo Allen. No tenia la certeza en si mismo que esperaba que Kanda respondiera o incluso que era lo que estaba tratando de preguntar a Kanda –"_y…y ¡siempre me insultas! Si no me odias entonces ¿por qué _––"

"_Dios, ¡porque eres una pinche molestia!_"– soltó Kanda mientras que se levantaba y arrojando el folder con la información sobre el asiento, antes de salir del compartimiento. Azotando la puerta a su espalda, dejando a Allen solo con un puñado de cartas regadas y el retumbar del tren como única compañía.

Allen lentamente aflojo sus manos y comenzó a recoger la baraja para iniciar un nuevo juego. Pero en esta ocasión el sonido familiar de estas no pudieron distraerlo de sus pensamientos y su **soledad**.

Continuara…


End file.
